


Right Here Waiting

by Nyna_Rollins



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha Uzumaki Naruto, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bonding, Bottom Uchiha Sasuke, Character Development, Drunk Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Angst, Mpreg, NaruSasu - Freeform, Naruto is Such a Fluffball!, Omega Uchiha Sasuke, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sasuke's Rude at First, Smut, Top Uzumaki Naruto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 29,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29833617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyna_Rollins/pseuds/Nyna_Rollins
Summary: Sasuke has had a bad track run with alphas. They're egotistical, they're obnoxious, and they're selfish, always tossing him aside when they get tired of him, and moving onto the next omega. He believes that alphas are scum, so when he starts a new job at a brand new gym in the city, he's thrown for a loop by the kind blond alpha named Naruto.Little by little, Naruto manages to break through that rough exterior of Sasuke, and somewhere along the way Sasuke realizes that Naruto is nothing like the alphas of his past.He's better.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 61
Kudos: 128
Collections: Extraordinary SNS Fics💕





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone!!! 
> 
> This is my brand new story that I've been concepting for QUITE some time. This is my first time writing a Naruto/Sasuke fanfiction, so I hope that you all enjoy it.
> 
> Here are some rules about my particular omegaverse, before we begin.
> 
> -All alphas are husbands and fathers, regardless of gender.  
> -All omegas are wives and mothers, regardless of gender.  
> -The only exception to this is when an alpha woman gives birth, or when an omega male fathers a child. In that situation, the one giving birth would be considered the child's mother, and the one that fathered the child would be considered the father.  
> -Heats come every month for an omega, and last 24 hours.
> 
> I'd also like to say that this story is purely meant to be enjoyed. This is fun for me, so I wanted to share it with all of you.  
> ALSO for legal reasons, I do not own the characters of Naruto, they belong to their original creator. Thank you.

*✧･ﾟ:*✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ

Naruto’s alarm going off at 6:00 am signaled the start of a new day.

A new day that he hoped he could start _just_ a bit later; 5 minutes wouldn’t hurt anyone. Surely he could set an alarm for 6:15, wake up then, take a quick shower, change, and be out of here by 6:30. His new job was only a 15 minute drive into the city, so if he timed this right, he could dream a bit longer, and enjoy the sweet embrace of his bed.

Right when he’d justified sleeping in, his roommate Kiba banged on his door, tearing him out of his comfortable state. Naruto groaned loudly and rolled over until he faced his bedroom door, shouting at his roommate. “What?! What the hell do you want, Kiba?”

“Get your fucking lazy ass out of bed, Naruto! You know we have to be there by 7!”

Kiba kept banging on his door, so Naruto cursed and got out of bed, throwing his door open and glaring at the man. “I heard you the first time, bastard.”

“I _will_ leave without you.” Threatened Kiba, shooting his roommate a dark look. “You and I both know your dad will be pissed if you show up late.”

This was the last thing Naruto wanted to hear, as it was true. They had been hired at his father’s newest gym location, and Minato wanted them there at 7am _sharp_. The gym wasn’t opened yet -it would open next week- but Naruto’s father wanted the members of this gym to all meet each other to plan out classes and the schedule.

This gym was a luxurious gym _with_ a spa attached to it, and was in an up and coming area of town. Businesses were spouting left and right in this area of the city, and with these businesses came a thriving, younger community that had the time and ability to spend their money on amenities like their gym.

Naruto knew how much it meant to his father for him to show up on time and properly represent their business, so he sighed, running a tired hand through his hair. “Yeah… let me shower. I’ll be down in 10 minutes.”

“If you’re not I’m leaving!” Warned Kiba, setting Naruto with a fierce look before turning around and leaving the hallway.

Naruto turned and closed the door to his bedroom, heading straight to his bathroom. Stripping off his clothes, Naruto entered his shower and yawned as he washed his body, thoughts of how the day would go running through his mind. He was a bit anxious about his coworkers, as he didn’t know anything about them. He was lucky enough that his father hired his best friend Kiba, and hoped that the rest of his coworkers were people that were easy to get along with.

After showering, Naruto pulled on a bright orange hoodie and black joggers, lacing up his shoes and running another hand through his hair in a poor attempt to style it. Once he was finished getting ready he grabbed his phone and wallet, heading out to his living room.

He was looking forward to meeting everyone, and sent up a careful prayer to the gods, asking for great coworkers that wouldn’t be just friends, but also family. And most of all, he hoped that he’d be able to finally make his father proud.

If anyone in this company had something to prove, it was Naruto. Minato didn’t care that Naruto had five star reviews on every personal training recommendation website in the city, he didn’t care that his son was making a name for himself in the health and fitness world, all he cared about was seeing Naruto live up to the standards that he’d set for him; he wanted to see Naruto make something of himself, wanted to see his son become something, and wanted to trust that he could make it in this world.

And Naruto wanted nothing more than to prove that to his father.

He tried his best to not focus on that as he drove to the gym with Kiba, and instead thought about the best part of this job, which was changing lives. It was... _exciting_ , if he had to place a word on the feeling.

He had always felt led to inspire and help the masses, and working as a personal trainer and cycle class coach helped him accomplish this goal. Everyday he surrounded himself with people who only wanted to get better, and trusted _him_ to help them get there. He loved his work, and he loved the smiles on his clients’ faces even more.

After arriving at the gym, Naruto entered and whistled as he took in the place, amazed at the state of the art facility. It _dripped_ in luxury, and he was proud that he’d been chosen to work here. 

“Whoa,” Breathed Kiba, just as amazed at the place. “Look at this! This looks amazing! Fuck, where did your dad get the money to do this, Naruto?”

Naruto shrugged his shoulders, wondering the same thing himself. “I have no idea, dude.” 

The pair walked upstairs to the 3rd floor of the building, which is where they were told the meeting rooms and offices were located. Naruto couldn’t help but grin as they entered the largest meeting room, and looked around proudly at everyone, excited to see such a diverse group of individuals.

He figured he’d sit down, and chose a seat at random, sitting down next to a pale man with spiky black hair, and onyx eyes. The man shot him a dirty look and rolled his eyes when he did so, so Naruto frowned, looking over at Kiba and raising an eyebrow at his friend.

The brunette had no idea what was wrong with the omega man, so Naruto figured that the omega was just nervous, and tried his best to make a good first impression, grinning at the omega, and reaching out a hand. “Hey, I’m Naruto; what’s your name?”

  
  


Sasuke shot Naruto a deadpanned look, not impressed by the alpha in front of him.

He’d been hired at a new gym in the up and coming side of the city, and was currently waiting for the meeting between the staff to occur. Everyone around him seemed to be excited or chatty, and these were two things that he loathed right now. This was just a job to him, and would serve only as a stepping stone to him getting the experience and expertise that he needed to become a credible personal trainer, like his parents.

He’d noticed very quickly that Naruto looked _identical_ to the gym owner, and was able to determine that they were most likely father and son.

_Great_.

He already knew how this would go; the gym owner would begin by telling them what an honor it was to have them all here today, before introducing his son. Then, it would be announced that his son was in charge and could do no wrong, and he would be expected to grovel for who would undoubtedly be a lazy, conceited alpha, who had everything in life handed to him.

Sasuke hated being in situations where he was forced to cater to pathetic alphas that believed they ruled the world simply because they were alphas, and swore to himself that he wouldn’t do that this time. 

He’d put that fucker right in his place, and keep him there.

Looking the alpha up and down, Sasuke pursed his lips. “Sasuke.” He didn’t shake the alpha’s hand and instead just stared at him coldly, waiting from him to look away.

Naruto was confused by the omega’s distaste, and wondered if it was something that he did. It _couldn’t_ be that though, as they’d _just_ met; he hadn’t even said more than a few words to him! Maybe the man was just nervous, and found it hard to talk to strangers. 

Before he could ask the omega anything else about himself, Naruto’s aunt Tsunade clapped her hands, gathering everyone’s attention. “Hello, everyone! It looks like we’re all here, so I’d like to get started.” She waited for everyone to quiet down before continuing. “I’d like everyone to introduce themselves. Please state your name, and what your role is in this gym.” She scanned the crowd, her eyes lighting up when she saw Naruto. “Naruto! Why don’t you go first?”

Naruto jumped when Tsunade called out to him, a pissed look on his face. “Why do I have to go first, Granny?”

Sasuke’s eyes widened in mild horror when Naruto called the woman this, absolutely blown away that the alpha was so entitled that he felt comfortable calling a random stranger this.

Tsunade grabbed a dry erase marker and expertly threw it at Naruto, pelting him against the forehead. “Introduce yourself, brat.”

“Yes, Auntie…” Muttered Naruto, rubbing at his forehead and shooting his aunt a dirty look.

Sasuke exhaled in frustration next to Naruto, _pissed_ that their boss was Naruto’s aunt. Was _everyone_ in this room related to the alpha?

Naruto noticed that Sasuke seemed even more put off by him, and licked his lips nervously, standing up and walking to the front of the room so that he could introduce himself. He hoped that everyone else here wouldn’t be as rude and dismissive as Sasuke, and smiled nervously at them all, beginning to speak. “Hi guys. I’m Naruto Uzumaki, and I’m 23 years old. I have a degree in personal training and kinesiology, and I’m certified to teach numerous physical activity courses. While working here, I’ll be a personal trainer, and I’ll teach cycle classes and work as a nutritionist. Uh, that’s it; thank you.” Chuckled Naruto, scratching at his cheek nervously.

Sasuke was _very_ surprised that Naruto would be teaching cycle classes, as that was a very omegan activity. The alpha probably did it so that he could pick up omegas.

Tsunade nodded appreciatively at her nephew and thanked him, looking right at Sasuke. “Sir? How about you?”

The Uchiha nodded, standing up and making his way to the front of the room. “Hello. My name is Sasuke Uchiha, and I am 24. I have a degree in physical training, kinesiology, and am also certified to teach numerous physical activity courses. During my time here, I will be teaching cycle classes, holding personal training sessions, and working as a nutritionist. I look forward to working with all of you; thank you.”

Naruto was surprised that Sasuke would be doing the _exact_ things he would be doing, and wondered if this would make it a bit easier for the omega to grow more comfortable around him.

Once Sasuke sat back down in his seat, another man with smooth, nutmeg skin stood in front of them, making his way to the front of the room. Sasuke saw that he had a large scar across the bridge of his nose, and long, brown hair that was tied up into a ponytail. He looked very plain, so Sasuke wondered what his role would be at the gym.

The older omega waved at everyone, seemingly excited to be here. “Hello everyone. My name is Iruka Hatake, and I am the lead yoga instructor, lead masseur, lead nutritionist, and a member of the Konoha life board. I look forward to working with each and every one of you. Thank you.”

Once he was back in his seat, a beta with short pink hair and bright green eyes walked to the front of the room, grinning nervously at everyone. “Hello everyone. My name is Sakura Haruno. I will be working as a karate instructor, a personal trainer, and a cycle class instructor. I look forward to the many memories we will share together. Thank you.”

Naruto wondered why they had three cycle instructors here, but found himself excited, nonetheless. Cycling was exhilarating, and the more instructors there were, the better access others would have to it.

A pale man with spiky gray hair stood up to introduce himself next, and Naruto saw that he had a mask that covered the entirety of his neck, and everything on his face but his eyes. He wondered what that was about, and inhaled in surprise when he took notice of this man’s eyes. One was a dark, dark gray, and the other was… akin to red, if Naruto had to pinpoint a color for it. He found himself wondering if the red eye was a contact.

“Hello,” Muttered the man, waving nervously at everyone. “My name’s Kakashi Hatake. I’m working here as the lead instructor of karate, and I am the vice president of Konoha Life, our gym. I look forward to working with you.”

Minato smiled and stood up next, introducing himself. “Hello, everyone; I am Minato, CEO and creator of Konoha Life. Please talk to Tsunade about any and all inquiries and requests before speaking to me, as she is the president of Konoha Life. I will only be in office 2 or 3 times a month, so it will be hard to reach me. Thank you for understanding, and welcome to the team.”

Next was a man with long brown hair, and pale, lilac eyes. He stood up and nodded at everyone, a very reserved air about him. “Hello. I am Neji Hyuga. I will be working as a yoga instructor and masseur. Thank you.”

After him was Kiba, and the man stood to face everyone, undoubtedly shocking them when they saw his giant, red, triangular tattoos on his face. “Hi… my name’s Kiba Inuzuka, and I’ll be working as a pet physical therapist and exercise instructor for pets.”

Sasuke was _amazed_ that there was actually room in this gym for rehabilitating pets, and bit back a chuckle, finding it amusing that the alpha had such an omegan career. He looked back to the front of the room, seeing that a raven-haired woman with lilac eyes was now standing in front of them all.

She seemed quite nervous, and stammered as she introduced herself. “H-Hello.” She began, biting on a pale knuckle. “I-I am…. I-I mean, my name is….I-I’m Hinata Hyuga, and um, I-I’ll be working as a pilates instructor, a masseuse, and an aerial silk workouts instructor. Um, t-thank you.”

A man so pale he looked gray stood up next, and nodded at the room, his eyes emotionless and empty. “Hello. My name is Sai, and I will be a yoga instructor, karate instructor, and an aerial silk instructor during my time here at Konoha Life.” He smiled strangely then, undoubtedly creeping everyone out. “I look forward to working with you all.”

After Sai, a man with a spiky ponytail stood up, introducing himself to them all. “Yo. Name’s Shikamaru Nara, and I’m the CFO for Konoha Life. I’m also the receptionist at the front desk, and will plan all meetings with clients and their trainers. I look forward to getting to know all of you.”

Sasuke wondered why their CFO was also the receptionist, and stared at the beta strangely. Before he had a chance to look at the next person, he was already back flipping to the front of the room, and landed in front of it, a radiant grin on his face. “HI! I AM ROCK LEE! I WILL TEACH KARATE HERE! I LOOK FORWARD TO MAKING MANY NEW FRIENDS!”

Before Rock Lee had a chance to backflip back to his seat, a man who looked just like him in every way, shape, and form stood up next, shouting loudly for the room to hear. “Hello! I am Maito Gai! You may call me Gai, or Gai-sensei. I will work here as a karate instructor! I look forward to this!”

Sasuke scowled at the pair, making a mental note to stay away from those two freaks.

Now that everyone had introduced themselves, Tsunade returned to the front of the room, addressing them again. “Thank you, everyone. In case you don’t already know who I am, I will introduce myself. I am Tsunade Senju, and the president of Konoha Life. Let's have a few announcements, and then we’ll be ready to do a mock run of all of our classes.”

Grabbing a dry erase marker, Tsunade drew a table. “We need to decide who will teach what, and during which times. Our gym opens at 8 am, so let’s start with our cycle classes. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, please decide who will teach during each time, amongst yourselves. I don’t think it makes much sense to have 3 cycle classes running at the same time.”

Naruto nodded, agreeing with her completely. “Granny, I think it would be a good idea to teach 2 cycle classes at a time. Cycle classes are popular, and we should maximize the volume of customers we’re bringing in.”

Tsunade hummed, agreeing with her nephew. “That’s a good idea. That means one of you three will have to teach a back to back class.”

Sasuke cleared his throat, speaking up “I’ll teach the back to back class-”

“Yeah, I’ll do it, Granny,” Answered Naruto at the exact same time, looking over at Sasuke and laughing in embarrassment. “I’m sorry, man; didn’t mean to interrupt you.”

Sasuke frowned, not happy about Naruto wanting to teach the back to back class, too. “It’s fine. I’ll teach the back to back class, Tsunade.”

“That’s alright Sasuke, I don’t mind doing it.” Stated Naruto, smiling gently at the omega.

The raven-haired man narrowed his eyes at Naruto. “I’ll teach the back to back cycle class.”

Naruto’s face scrunched in confusion, and he wondered why Sasuke was being so persistent about this. “I want to teach the back to back cycle class, too. I really don’t mind doing it.”

Now Sasuke was pissed. “You think because you’re an alpha, that you’ll get your way? _I’m_ teaching the back to back class; I _want_ to.”

The alpha widened his cerulean eyes in horror, not wanting Sasuke to think this. “No! No, not at all, dude! I-I just really wanted to teach the back to back class, that’s all…”

Hinata raised a shaky hand to get everyone’s attention, even more nervous now that they were all looking at her. “U-Um...I-I-I have a sol-lu-lu-lution to the problem. Um… what... what if… Sasuke teaches the back to back classes on Monday and Wednesday, and… and… N-N-Naruto teaches the back to back classes on Tuesday and Thursday. Sa-Sa-Sakura can teach the back to back class on Friday, and since we’re closed on the weekend, there’s no issue.”

“Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, what do you think about this?”

“It’s fine with me, Tsunade,” Answered Sakura, looking over at Naruto and Sasuke.

“I’m fine with it as well, Granny,” Agreed Naruto.

All eyes were on Sasuke, so he nodded, agreeing to the plan also. “This will work.”

Tsunade continued to plan their weekly schedule and made sure that Shikamaru typed this up to save it, before moving on to the other classes and activities that they all offered at this gym.

Once everything had been decided and set in stone, Tsunade got onto the next point of business. “Alright everyone. Next, we will each experience 20 minutes of each other’s classes to get a feel for what each of us will be doing, and to garner respect and support. None of you are better than anyone in this room, or lesser than, for the classes that you teach, or the tasks that you do.”

Murmuring spread throughout the room at this, as everyone originally thought that the day would only be spent in the meeting, and then they would go home.

“The order for the classes that will be taught are as follows: Sasuke, you will open up with your cycle class, followed by Naruto and then Sakura. Kakashi will start out the karate instruction, followed by Gai, Lee, and Sakura. We will take a quick, 20 minute break before beginning yoga instruction. Iruka will begin, followed by Neji and Sai. Hinata will then show us pilates, and we will close with Sai and Hinata showing us how to do aerial silk workouts. Does everyone understand?” Asked Tsunade, waiting for everyone to nod.

Once everyone nodded, Tsunade continued. “On the table in the back you will find Konoha Life workout gear in your size, with your name on it. Please take it and head downstairs to the locker rooms to change. I’ll see all of you in Cycle room A.”

Everyone nodded and stood, heading to the back to find the bag of clothes with their name on them.

Naruto was quite excited to see how everyone would teach their classes, and grinned as he made his way downstairs to the alpha locker room, looking forward to the rest of their day.

*✧･ﾟ:*✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ

After everyone changed their clothing and filled their water bottles, they met up in Cycle Room A. The class was humongous, with the instructor cycle residing on a raised platform. Wall length mirrors lined each of the walls, and the lights of the room were dimmed low. Sasuke headed towards the front of the room and set his water bottle down in the cup holder of the cycle bike, looking around at everyone. “Does anyone need help adjusting their bike?” A few people raised their hands, so Sasuke moved to help the person closest to him.

Naruto wanted to help everyone too, so he turned to the person closest to him, seeing that it was Hinata. “Hinata, do you need help setting up your bike?”

Hinata looked up quickly before blushing and looking down at her feet. “I-I...yes please.”

“Nothing to be ashamed about; you’ve never taken a class like this before, so it’s normal that you wouldn’t know how to adjust the seat and handlebars.” Assured Naruto, adjusting Hinata’s seat for her. After adjusting her seat, he offered her a quick smile. “There ya go! All done. Sit down on it for me so we can make sure it’s adjusted properly.”

Hinata turned red and quietly sat down, placing shaking hands on the handle bars. 

“Perfect! Looks great, you have great form.” Praised Naruto. He looked around the room to see if anyone else needed help, and saw that Iruka was struggling. He walked over to him and grinned, catching his attention. “Need some help?”

Iruka looked up, grateful for the assistance. “Naruto,” He sighed, frustrated with the seat adjustments. “Please help me.”

Naruto bent over and twisted one of the knobs on the cycle bike, raising the seat to Iruka’s hip. “That should be it for your seat height.” He frowned then, looking at Iruka’s arms. “Sit down for me; I want to make sure your arms are bent at the right angle.”

Iruka did as he asked, sitting down and watching as Naruto adjusted the handlebars.

“That should do it!” Beamed Naruto, a hand behind his head. “You’re all ready to go.”

“Thank you.” Iruka smiled, eternally grateful.

“If everyone could sit down, please? That means you, Naruto.” Stated Sasuke, speaking into his headset.

Naruto bristled but otherwise remained silent, quickly returning to his bike. Jeez, what did this Sasuke guy have against him?

Sasuke looked out at the class then, beginning to pedal. “Can everyone please turn their bikes to a base level of 5? You can do that by pressing the “up” button, until the screen displays the number 5.” He gave everyone a few moments to do this before beginning. “My classes are all about omega empowerment, so the song choices are… _provocative_. During this ride, please keep this in mind.”

He pressed play on the playlist he crafted a few minutes ago, smirking when he saw everyone’s eyes go wide in shock and disbelief when the song began.

_I said, certified freak_

_Seven days a week_

_Wet-ass pussy_

_Make that pull-out game weak, woo (ah)_

“Now on the beat rise up, when the beat drops go down, just like this everyone,” Began Sasuke, showing them what he wanted them to do on the bike. It was pretty funny seeing the alphas of the class do this, and he bit back a laugh, deciding to call out Naruto and embarrass him. “Naruto, not like that. Up and down like you’re trying to seduce someone.”

Naruto’s face heated up when Sasuke called him out, and he saw that everyone’s eyes were now on him. “I-I’m trying! I’m not an omega!”

Sasuke smirked, getting a sick satisfaction out of seeing Naruto fumble and feeling unconfident. He loved putting alphas in their place. “For this next part, dip from side to side while pedaling. Just like this,” Demonstrated Sasuke, making sure to dip in what he knew was an alluring, seductive way. 

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Yeah, you fucking with some wet-ass pussy_

Everyone seemed to feel pretty awkward about the lyrics and the motions that Sasuke wanted them to do, but they did it anyway, trying their best to learn.

“Now we’re going to go up and go down for every drop of the beat, just like this,” Stated Sasuke, encouraging everyone to follow him.

_Gobble me, swallow me_

_Drip down inside of me_

_Quick jump out 'fore you let it get inside of me_

_Talk yo shit, bite yo lip_

_Ask for a car while you ride that dick_

_You really ain't never gotta fuck him for a thang_

_He already made his mind up 'fore he came_

By now everyone’s faces were red, and it absolutely delighted Sasuke to see all of the alphas embarrassed. He especially got a kick out of Naruto’s face being beet red, and looked right at him as he gave his next direction. “Now we’re going to go up, 1,2,3, then seductively sit down 1,2,3, then we’re up, 1,2,3, then we’re seductively sitting down again.”

Naruto wanted to crawl in a hole and _die_ , and did as Sasuke instructed, feeling quite mortified by what they were doing. He could definitely see how a class like this would be empowering for omegas, but since he was a male alpha, stuff like this wasn’t really for him.

_Look, I need a hard hitter, I need a deep stroker_

_I need a Henny drinker, I need a weed smoker_

_Not a garden snake, I need a king cobra_

_With a hook in it, hope it lean over_

“Now here’s the hard part! Everyone turn your bikes to level 10! And I want you to sit down and peddle! Use your strength to overcome the resistance!” Encouraged Sasuke, sitting down and setting his bike to a level 10 resistance.

Everyone grunted but did as he asked, undoubtedly feeling embarrassed as the graphic song played while they struggled to peddle the bike. It was obvious that their laborious struggling was meant to represent the struggle of “riding” someone, which was awkward in and of itself.

The song came to an end, so Sasuke grinned, ready for the next song. “Alright everyone, resistance down to 8, please. Go ahead and lean forward like this, and swing your hips to the music.”

_Like you, like you_

_Like you, ooh_

_I found it hard to find someone like you_

_Like you, like you_

_Send your location, come through_

“You should feel sexy, you should feel strong, you should feel _empowered_ as you pedal! With every movement you’re loving yourself, and becoming healthier! Never forget that!” Encouraged Sasuke, saying the things he would normally say during a cycle class session.

_Baby, we tried to fight it_

_We all been there some days_

_Thought I needed something else_

_And acted like I was okay_

_We just had to work it out_

_And baby, I needed space_

_Ain't nobody 'round here on your level_

_You're so far away_

“Next, we’re going to stand up, hands on the handle bars, and pedal _deep_ , resistance 12. This is going to be hard, and it’s going to take a lot of effort, but you can do it. Imagine that you’re in the embrace of your lover while you’re doing this; imagine that their arms are wrapped around you, and you’re melting into their embrace.” Instructed Sasuke, demonstrating for the class. He could see that they were beginning to feel the effects of the workout, which was good.

_You're pouring your heart out_

_I'm acting like I knew_

_You held me so down_

_So down I never grew up_

_I tried to find out_

_When none of them came through_

_And now I'm stuck in the middle_

_And baby had to pull me out, oh_

“Now we’re going to take it up a notch! Resistance 13! Come on, you can do it! This is the hardest part of the exercise! Let’s get through it together!” Encouraged Sasuke, raising up the resistance level of his bike as well.

Everyone grunted as they did so, truly feeling the effects of the strenuous workout. They remained like this for the next 90 seconds until the song ended, and once it was over, Sasuke grinned, letting everyone know to turn their resistance to level 3. “Now we’re going to pedal a bit faster for this next song. Petal fast, everyone.”

_One, don't pick up the phone_

_You know he's only calling 'cause he's drunk and alone_

_Two, don't let him in_

_You'll have to kick him out again_

_Three, don't be his friend_

_You know you're gonna wake up in his bed in the morning_

_And if you're under him, you ain't gettin' over him_

“Now for the next part, have fun with it! Dance, pedal, hum along, and think about your terribly shitty ex that you need to get over.” Encouraged Sasuke.

_I got new rules, I count 'em_

_I got new rules, I count 'em_

_I gotta tell them to myself_

_I got new rules, I count 'em_

_I gotta tell them to myself_

This song was more of a pop-electronic song, and because of that it made sense to pedal along in quick, intermittent bursts. The song came to an end though, and with that came the end of Sasuke’s instruction.

“I want to thank everyone for coming out to this cycle class. You did great, and I can only hope that you feel more empowered because of it.” Panted Sasuke, turning on the lights of the room with a remote, and grabbing his water to drink it. It had been pretty funny to see all of the alphas so embarrassed, and he made a mental note to do something like this again, when he had the chance.

Putting alphas in their place was what he _lived_ for, and he would do it again and again, if it meant omegas could feel like they were on top for once.

  
  
*✧･ﾟ:*✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here are the songs that Sasuke was having them cycle to:
> 
> 1) WAP by Cardi-B and feat. Megan Thee Stalion  
> 2) Streets by Doja Cat  
> 3) New Rules by Dua Lipa
> 
> I would like to reiterate that this fanfiction is supposed to be FUNNN. It's supposed to be a fluff, lighthearted, smutty love story. I should have chapter 2 out in a few minutes, so be on the lookout!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Here's chapter 2!
> 
> We get to see drunk Sasuke in this chapter ;)
> 
> We alllllsssoooo have some smuuuuuut ;)
> 
> Edit: 03/04/2021: There is drunk sex in this story. If two people being drunk and having sex bothers you, then don't read this story. If you comment calling this sexual assault, or dubious consent, or that you're pissed because you're of the belief that two adults can't have consensual sex while under the influence, then don't read this story, and your comment will be deleted. This is all I'm saying about that.

*✧･ﾟ:*✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ

Naruto was _so_ thankful that the class was over, and took a swig of his water before making his way to the front of the room, where the instructor bike was. He wasn’t surprised when Sasuke ignored him, and instead adjusted the bike for his body, climbing on it and grinning at everyone. “I’ll give everyone a minute or two to catch their breath. When you’re ready, can you set your resistance to 5, and start pedaling for me? We’ll keep doing this until everyone is ready.”

It didn’t take long for everyone to become ready, so once they were all pedaling, Naruto adjusted his headset, beginning his playlist for this workout session. “I like to start my sessions out by jumping right into it, and getting our hearts pounding! Let’s go!”

_Let the bodies hit the floor_

_Let the bodies hit the floor_

_Let the bodies hit the floor_

_Let the bodies hit the FLOOR_

Everyone seemed surprised by the heavy metal song choice, and looked around nervously, which didn’t go unnoticed by Naruto. The alpha grinned, feeling his heart pumping and his blood rushing through him with excitement. “Alright everyone, resistance to level 8, please. Sit down and pedal like you're angry!”

_Push me again_

_This is the end_

_Here we go!_

_Here we go!_

_Here we go now_

_One - nothing wrong with me_

_Two - nothing wrong with me_

_Three - nothing wrong with me_

_Four - nothing wrong with me_

_One - something's got to give_

_Two - something's got to give_

_Three - something's got to give now_

“Now stand up, lean over your handlebars, move your resistance to level 3, and pedal like your life depends on it!” Instructed Naruto, demonstrating what he wanted everyone to do. He _loved_ seeing everyone pedal and do their best, which was why he taught classes like this to begin with.

The song ended shortly after that, and he grinned when the next song began to play. “Alright, for this next song we’re gonna raise ourselves up, wait 3 seconds, lower ourselves for 3, and then raise ourselves and lean our torsos over the handlebars for 3.” Instructed Naruto. “Ready?”

_You mother get up come on get down with the sickness_

_You fucker get up come on get down with the sickness_

_Madness is the gift, that has been given to me_

“Everyone get down with the sickness; let the desire to change and live better lives overwhelm you! Let it consume you!” Encouraged Naruto, pedaling along with everyone.

Sasuke was surprised that Naruto was so optimistic, and frowned in annoyance, continuing to pedal along to the song. He hated people that always smiled and were always loud or laughing the most, so he just added this onto his list as to why he didn’t like the blond.

Naruto’s class was full of rock or heavy metal songs, and by the end of it, Sasuke was just glad that it was over. He didn’t listen to this type of music, and wasn’t fond of having it blasted in his ears for 20 minutes. Sakura was up next, and her playlist consisted of cheery pop music, so Sasuke didn’t pay attention to her class very much, just going through the motions.

After Sakura’s class ended, the employees made their way to Studio A, a large room that was covered in mats. Taking their final swigs from their water bottles, they put them in various places around the room and arranged themselves onto the mats, standing and awaiting instruction.

Kakashi ambled to the front of the room, hands in his pockets, and a lackadaisical look in his eyes. “I hope that everyone is ready.” He rotated his shoulders and stretched, directing the class to follow his movements. “After that lovely hour spent cycling, we need to stretch before engaging in any basic moves.”

He spent 5 minutes going through some careful stretches before demonstrating a gentle jump kick, explaining how to do it without injury. The class followed his instruction without any errors, to his surprise. Kakashi cocked his head to the side and raised an eyebrow at them all curiously. “... Does everyone here know some form of martial arts?”

Rounds of “yes” left everyone’s mouths, so Kakashi laughed, stretching his arms over his head. “Hm… I take it everyone will be able to handle more complicated moves then?”

Kakashi moved through a complicated set, and did it again much slower so that the room could follow. He went through his class quickly, happy that everyone seemed to be receptive.

Gai, Lee and Sakura’s classes sped by, and the employees went on their 20 minute break, many of them beginning to feel exhausted. They were all currently relaxing on the mats and catching their breaths; Lee’s session had them particularly winded.

Naruto was sitting against a glass wall in the room, drinking from his water bottle. He was thankful that the challenging classes were over. All that was left was yoga, pilates, and the aerial silk class, which he believed wouldn’t be too hard.

Their 20 minute break seemed to fly by, and after that the employees moved to yoga studio B, which was large enough to accommodate them all. Iruka would be teaching this class, so he helped everyone get their yoga mats out, and stood at the center of the room, grinning at all of them.

Standing with his feet together, Iruka bowed low to the class, gentle and calming music beginning to play. “Hello everyone; thank you for joining me as we explore your flexibility and push the limits and bounds of your body.” He then sat down, cross legged. “Everyone please kneel, and sit on your heels.” 

The group did as he instructed, allowing the calm music to wash over them. It was a nice change of pace from the music of Sasuke and Naruto’s classes.

Iruka spoke in low tones to them all, and his voice dripped out like honey, cascading over everyone’s ears in careful lulls. “This pose is called Bharadvaja's Twist. Please take your right ankle, and place it on your left hip. After doing this, turn your spine in the opposite direction, and hold for ten seconds.”

Naruto moaned out as his back cracked, and the pressure he had been feeling was relieved. This pose also felt really good and stretched out his hips, so he began to look forward to the rest of the yoga classes.

“Now switch and do the same thing to your left side please.” The class followed Iruka’s instructions, collective gasps and moans spreading throughout the room as the bones and joints of the employees began to crack, and their muscles stretched out.

“This next pose is called the Bridge Pose. Everyone, please lie on your backs. Then, raise up using your leg muscles and abdominal muscles to support you, so that your feet remain flat on the ground.” Instructed Iruka.

Sighs came from the mouths of many as they held this pose, many of them unused to contorting into these weird positions.

“We’re going to flow into the Chair Pose everyone, so please lower yourselves on the ground, take a moment to breathe, and then stand up, feet together.” Guided Iruka, gently standing up. He demonstrated to the class the next pose he wanted them to take before speaking again. “Now, I want everyone to act as if they are sitting on a chair, and slowly raise their arms up above their head.”

He straightened up and walked around the room, making sure that everyone was positioned correctly. He noticed that Kakashi was struggling with the pose and walked over to him, placing himself behind the man, and using his thighs to support him. “Rest on my thighs, Kakashi; I’ll reposition you.”

Kakashi snorted, replying with a suggestive remark. “Wow honey, who knew you were so forward? If you wanted to screw me, all you had to do was ask.”

Iruka blushed and smacked his husband’s side to get him to behave, roughly positioning Kakashi and separating himself from the man. He strode towards the front of the room, pretending that the exchange with Kakashi had never occured. “Now return to normal standing please, and place your hands together.” He bowed low again once everyone had done this, muttering out a calm and steady “Namaste”.

Now that Iruka’s class was complete, the class were guided through Hinata’s pilates workout, which was harder than anyone believed it would be. They were all panting and sweating by the time it was over, and Naruto felt like he was going to die. “Granny, can’t we take a break? This is too much?”

Tsunade frowned, annoyed with her nephew. “No, brat. We’re almost done.”

Someone tutting at him caught his attention, so Naruto turned, seeing Sasuke staring at him in disapproval. “...Am I not allowed to be tired?”

Sasuke turned away, tutting again. “Aren’t you an alpha? You should at least be able to do this much without complaining.”

Naruto narrowed his eyes in confusion at the omega. “...I’m human. Even alphas get tired, Sasuke.”

Before Sasuke could respond, Hinata began to speak, surprising everyone with how strong and assured she sounded. “Hello everyone. If you could please wrap your right leg around the silk ribbon twice.”

She was beginning her aerial silk workouts class, so everyone grabbed their silk ribbon and did as she instructed. “Now in one swift motion, please use your upper body strength to pull yourselves up, and swing around, jump, and use the momentum to climb further up the rope, and flip upside down. Use your muscles in your legs to hold on tight!” She demonstrated what she wanted them to do in one swift motion, shouts of awe and disbelief spreading throughout the room.

“What?! How the hell are we supposed to do that, Hinata?!” Gasped Naruto, holding his ribbon in his hands limply. 

Sasuke was equally surprised by the task at hand, and didn’t have it in him to challenge Naruto; he had never done this before, and didn’t want to mess up. He decided to use Naruto’s disbelief to fuel his drive though, and went through the motions, climbing up the ribbon and flipping upside down. He shuffled around and made the ribbon twist so that he could face Naruto, a smirk on his face as he stared at the alpha. “It’s not that hard.”

Naruto blushed, annoyed that the omega was taunting him. “I-I can do it!” Out of pure determination, Naruto grabbed the ribbon and went through the motions, feeling proud of himself as he did it. “Ha! Look! I can do it, too!”

Hinata unraveled herself back to the ground and repeated the motions, showing everyone in the class how to do it. After a few failed attempts, everyone managed to get a feel for the ribbons, and flipped upside down, holding their position. “Great everyone! I’m so proud of you!” Hinata grinned, praising the class.

Hinata moved the class through various stretches and moves on the silk ribbons, and Naruto had to admit, it was pretty fun. It felt like he was flying almost, and Naruto’s respect for the woman and anyone who took this class shot through the roof; this class was harder than it looked. After the conclusion of Hinata’s class, everyone collapsed on the ground, their breathing labored and erratic. They’d been working out for about 3 hours now, and were _exhausted_.

Tsunade walked to the front of the room, clapping her hands to gain their attention. She was the only employee who hadn’t participated in the classes; instead, she wrote down notes and such that her employees could use to improve their classes. “Alright, alright! Good job everyone! You survived.”

Tired laughter spread throughout the room at this.

“To celebrate the opening of our gym, I rented out a room at Ichiraku’s down the road. It’s not mandatory to go, but I would like everyone to attend so that we can get to know each other. We’re family now. We’re done for the day, so why don’t you shower and get dressed? I have the room at Ichiraku’s for 3 hours, so I’ll see all of you there.” Finished Tsunade, dismissing all of them.

Everyone left to go to the locker rooms, where they showered and dressed back in clean clothing, before heading down the street to the restaurant. 

To Tsunade’s delight, every employee of Konoha Life met her at Ichiraku’s for an early dinner, and they were all spread out around a few rectangular tables that had been pushed together. Food littered the tables and sake bottles were being passed around liberally, jovial laughter spilling from the lips of the employees. Lee had just drunkenly fallen over, and was attempting to pour himself another shot.

Sasuke kept to himself for the most part, observing everyone and noting how they interacted with each other. Everyone except Lee and Sai seemed to be pretty normal, and everyone also seemed to be a little tipsy; Sasuke included. He would have to monitor his drinking; he was embarrassingly a lightweight.

“Everyone, I’d like to announce that Minato wants us to attend a 4 day, 3 night group building exercise camp in the city.” Announced Tsunade, reading her message from the CEO. “It is an all expense paid trip, and he states that he would like everyone to go. He says that he wants us to build camaraderie before the official opening of the gym. The gym opens next week, so he asks that everyone able to attend this event that starts tomorrow, do so.”

Iruka sipped at his sake, speaking up. “Kakashi and I won’t be able to go; we have children, and it’s too short of a notice for us to have them watched by someone.”

Tsunade hummed, understanding. “That’s fine. Does anyone else have anything that is preventing them from going on this group building trip?”

A round of “no” left the mouths of everyone, so they began to speak again, enjoying getting to know each other.

Naruto was _pumped_ about the group building trip that they were going on, and looked forward to getting to know everyone better. He even hoped that he could break Sasuke’s rough exterior, and get the omega to feel more comfortable around him. Looking over at Sasuke revealed how averse the omega was to things like this. His cheeks were a bit red, so Naruto wondered if the man was feeling tipsy. “Are you alright?”

Sasuke looked up, taking bleary notice of Naruto staring at him from across the table. “Why do you care?”

The alpha frowned, annoyed with Sasuke. “You’ve been staring into your cup of sake for the past five minutes, and you’re swaying. Are you alright?”

“...I’m fine,” Muttered Sasuke.

Naruto stared at Sasuke for a few seconds, hoping that the man didn’t pass out. “Maybe you should stop drinking? It’s still the middle day.”

Sasuke frowned, sitting up and downing the rest of his sake. “Don’t tell me what to do.”

Naruto looked over at Kiba, sharing a confused look with him. It seemed that Iruka had also taken notice of Sasuke, as the omega stood up, padding over to Sasuke and crouching down next to him. “Sasuke, honey? Why don’t you drink some water? Here, why don’t you try to eat some more of this beef bowl?”

Sasuke was _admittedly_ drunk now, and felt himself grow light-headed. Before he could respond, he passed out face first at the table, surprising everyone.

“God, Kakashi!” Called out Iruka, rubbing Sasuke's back in concern.

Kakashi stood, striding over to the pair and picking Sasuke up. “We’ll take him home, and head home ourselves; the kiddos only have a babysitter for the next hour.”

“How do you know where he lives?” Asked Naruto, shifting to stand. “I can take him home; I don’t want you to get home late, since you have children.”

“It’s quite alright, Naruto,” Assured Iruka, shifting to stand next to his husband. “We’ll get him home.” The man turned to everyone else then, waving goodbye. “It was such a pleasure to get to know all of you! We’ll see you Monday morning at work!”

Everyone waved goodbye, so Naruto scooted closer to the table, wanting to be a part of the conversation now that there was no one sitting across from him. 

“Who guessed he’d be a lightweight?” Chuckled Kiba, resuming his meal. “It’s always the quiet ones.”

“He’s probably shy, and is too embarrassed to admit it,” Murmured Sakura, a soft smile on her face. “Some people are like that. Maybe he drank a bit more than he should’ve so that he could fit in with us? I don’t think he said a word the entire time he was here.”

Lee slammed a closed fist into the palm of his hand, tears falling down his face. “I will integrate Sasuke into this circle! No one should ever feel lonely or cast out!”

Everyone laughed, and conversation started back up again as they all continued to get to know each other. Naruto held back on the drinking, as he was quite tired, and it was still early.

The group remained here for another hour before their reservation ended, and they all agreed to meet back tomorrow at the hotel compound that Minato wanted them to meet at, saying goodbye to each other.

Naruto and Kiba climbed into Kiba’s car, and drove back to their apartment, both of them pretty exhausted from their day. It was 4 o’clock in the afternoon, so after getting home the pair went off to their separate bedrooms and collapsed in bed, instantly falling asleep.

Naruto’s last thought before falling asleep was if whether or not Sasuke got home safely, and he hoped that he did.

**✧･ﾟ:*✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ

Sasuke felt ashamed when he woke up the next morning. Iruka and Kakashi had dropped him off at his apartment, and he vaguely remembered throwing up all over himself. Iruka had changed him into new clothes, and had even left a bottle of water, and some pain pills next to his bedside. He owed the omega _big_ time, and wondered what he could do to make it up to him.

He needed to get ready for the group building that they would be going to for the next 4 days though, and packed his bags and toiletries, heading downstairs to his car, and getting in.

They were supposed to meet at the hotel by 11 am, so he arrived at 10:30, not surprised to see that he was the first one there. He got out of his car and made his way inside, signing in at the front desk. Tsunade sent out a text last night with their individual room information, so once Sasuke checked in, he made his way upstairs, setting down his things before heading to the room that Tsunade reserved for the group downstairs.

He was the only one there, so he pulled out his phone, scrolling through social media aimlessly. He paused though when he saw a picture of Itachi and his husband, seeing that his older brother was showing off an ultrasound picture. Sasuke inhaled sharply when he realized that his brother was pregnant, and he rushed to call him, _pissed_ that his brother hadn’t told him first. 

“Sasuke; what a surprise.”

“Itachi, why am I finding out you’re pregnant through social media?! Why didn’t you call me to tell me?!” Hissed Sasuke, pissed at his brother. 

“I tried to call you yesterday, but you didn’t answer. Kisame was too excited to wait, so we posted it.” Explained Itachi. “You always get upset if I call you multiple times in a day, so I only called you once.”

Sasuke frowned, still annoyed that he was one of the last to know. “...You could’ve sent a text, at the bare minimum.”

“But I did, little brother. I sent a message telling you to call me when you could; did you not see it?”

Sasuke pulled his phone away from his ear, seeing that his brother had indeed sent him a message. It looked like this was all on him, not Itachi. “I’m sorry; I got drunk yesterday, and passed out.”

“Wasn’t yesterday the start of your new job?” Questioned Itachi.

“It was; the president took us out for dinner, and I had too much to drink,” Sighed Sasuke, still embarrassed with his behavior from the previous day. “Anyway, that’s not important. How far along are you?”

“13 weeks; right over 3 months,” Murmured Itachi. 

Sasuke could imagine the gentle smile on his brother’s face, and found himself smiling softly as well. “Well I’m happy for you. I know that you and Kisame have wanted this for a while.”

“Thank you, little brother,” Responded Itachi, his voice warm and kind. “We’re having a family dinner to celebrate next week; are you able to attend?”

“I’ll be there,” Answered Sasuke. “Just text me the details.”

“I will,” Assured Itachi. “I have a client, so I have to go. I’ll call you later, little brother.”

Sasuke thanked him and hung up, a soft smile remaining on his face as he thought about how happy his brother must be. He and his husband had wanted a baby for a long time, but they’d had some trouble conceiving. Sasuke only hoped that Itachi’s pregnancy went smooth.

“I didn’t think you knew how to smile.”

Sasuke looked up, seeing that it was Naruto who spoke to him. He immediately frowned, looking away from the alpha, and choosing to not respond. It seemed like most of the people for the gym were starting to file into the room, so Sasuke put his phone in his pocket, knowing that their group building would start soon.

Naruto was pissed that Sasuke just brushed him off, and sat down next to him, crossing his arms. “What’s wrong with you? You’ve been rude ever since we met, and I’ve done nothing to you.”

The omega narrowed his eyes at Naruto. “Why do you think everything revolves around you? Maybe I just don’t like loud idiots.”

Naruto sputtered in indignation. “What’s wrong with being loud? And I’m not an idiot, you fucking bastard!”

Sasuke continued to stare at Naruto in disapproval. “Hn.”

Before Naruto could respond, Tsunade entered the room, calling for everyone’s attention. “Hello, everyone! We’ve got a fun day of team building ahead of us, and Minato hopes that it will cause everyone to grow closer, and foster friendship between us all. Let’s get started.”

Naruto huffed, shooting Sasuke a pissed look before shifting his eyes back to Tsunade. Sasuke aside, the rest of his coworkers seemed like good people, and Naruto was really looking forward to getting to know them.

*✧･ﾟ:*✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ

The employees spent the day doing various group building exercises around the hotel, and once it was nighttime, they all gathered in a private room, with dinner being catered in for them.

Naruto had been given the cold shoulder by Sasuke the _entire_ day, and he didn’t understand for the _life_ of him why the omega hated him so much. The alpha was getting along well with all of his other coworkers though, so he decided to focus on that, and his relationships with them.

Right now they were all pretty drunk and jovial, with constant laughter filling the room. They were all getting along really well -with the exception of Sasuke- and were all enjoying each other.

Lee banged his fist on the table to gather everyone’s attention, startling them. “Why don’t we all play a game?”

“What did you have in mind, Lee?” Asked Shikamaru, moving to sip at his water.

“Why don’t we play “Never Have I Ever?” Suggested Sakura.

“That sounds fun,” Agreed Tsunade, her face red from the drinking. “Who wants to go first?”

“I’ll go!” Volunteered Gai, a determined grin on his face. “Never have I ever lost a challenge!”

Shikamaru snorted, raising an eyebrow at the man. “Never? You’ve won every bet you’ve been in?”

“Yes! No matter what it is, I’ve won it!”

Shikamaru was sitting next to Gai, so he decided he’d go next. “Never have I ever been in a relationship longer than 3 months.”

The fingers of Naruto, Sai, Hinata, Neji, Lee, and Gai went down, which made everyone gasp and laugh. 

“ _None_ of you have ever been in a relationship for longer than 3 months?” Laughed Sakura.

Naruto’s face heated up in embarrassment. “I-I’ve never dated anyone before.”

Everyone’s eyes widened in disbelief. “How old are you, brat?” Gasped Tsunade, stunned by the news. 

“23…” Muttered Naruto, looking down in shame.

“You’re telling me that you’ve _never_ been with someone before?” Grilled Tsunade. “ _Never_?”

“...Omegas just don’t seem to be interested in me,” Answered Naruto, rubbing at the back of his neck nervously. 

“He’s not really missing out on much,” Drawled Shikamaru, sipping at his drink. “All a relationship brings is drama. It’s _much_ easier being single. No one to nag at you, no one is wanting attention, and-”

“And no one is there to fuck you at night.”

Everyone inhaled and turned sharply towards Sasuke, whose eyes were drooping. The omega had a drunken smile on his face, and let out a drunken laugh, continuing to ramble. “Relationships are so much easier; constant cock, and there’s always someone to spoil you.” He downed the rest of his liquor, giggling to himself. “You probably don’t like relationships because you’ve never been able to please an omega in bed.”

Everyone burst out into laughter at Sasuke’s drunken accusation, and Shikamaru blushed, obviously embarrassed. “And how would you know?” He didn’t seem to be offended, because it was obvious that Sasuke was drunk, and didn’t mean it. “Unless you’re offering to show me the ropes?”

Everyone laughed even harder, and Sasuke’s face heated up. “No! Alphas are so pathetic! They always brag about how many omegas they can fuck, and they never care about the pleasure of the omega! That’s why I’m single! Because there isn’t an alpha that can please me!”

He looked down then, beginning to tear up. “No alpha can please me. All they care about is themselves! I fucking hate alphas!” He was crying by this point, his unexpected behavior surprising everyone.

Hinata downed her drink and slammed it on the table, her face red. “I-I hate alphas, too! Sasuke is right! All alphas care about is sex! No one wants to be in a relationship anymore!”

“Right?!” Shouted Sasuke, slamming his fist on the table. He was no longer crying, and was pissed, which everyone found amusing. “Alphas are pathetic! Fuck alphas!”

“Are alphas always like this with their partners?” Asked Sai, a worried look on his face.

“No!” Stressed Naruto.

“Yes!” Answered Sasuke and Hinata at the same time. “All alphas care about is whether or not they can fuck you! And then, they’ll leave, and break your heart!” Shouted Sasuke. “And they’ll move onto the next omega when they’re done with you!”

“All alphas aren’t bad, guys!” Stressed Naruto, wanting to stand up for his gender. “There are some good alphas out there!”

“Then where are they?” Asked Hinata, a pissed, drunken look on her face.

Everyone burst out into laughter at this, seemingly enjoying seeing how they were all acting now that they were drunk.

“Fuck alphas!” Shouted Sasuke, holding up his cup in the air.

“Yeah, fuck alphas!” Agreed Hinata, raising her glass, too.

This made everyone laugh, so Sasuke downed the rest of his drink, beginning to feel sleepy. Before he could stop himself, he swayed a few times and fell face first onto the table, which didn’t surprise anyone.

“Alright, who wants to take Sasuke up to his room?” Asked Tsunade, looking around at everyone.

“I’ll do it,” Sighed Naruto, downing the rest of his drink before standing up. He was definitely a little drunk, but usually retained his rationality when he was, and was able to move around and hold conversation since it took a _lot_ of alcohol to get him past the point of no return.

Walking over to Sasuke, Naruto picked him up, with Kiba helping arrange Sasuke on Naruto’s back. Once Naruto had a good hold on Sasuke, he stood up, nodding at everyone. “I’ll be back.”

Everyone waved him away, so Naruto walked out of the private room, getting onto the elevator, and heading up to Sasuke’s floor. The omega’s keycard was in his pocket, so Naruto pulled it out, looking at the room number. “324.”

Sasuke started to groan on his back, so Naruto sighed, beginning to feel bad for the omega. It seemed that Sasuke had been screwed over in the past by a bad alpha, and it had tainted his view of every alpha since then.

Unlocking the door to Sasuke’s room, Naruto walked in and let the door close behind them, walking over to the omega’s bed and setting him down. “Alright Sasuke, let’s get your shoes off.”

Sasuke groaned and muttered something unintelligible, so Naruto gently took off the omega’s shoes, shifting to help him under the covers once he was done. Once Sasuke was tucked in, Naruto reached in the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water, setting it beside the man on his nightstand. “Alright Sasuke, have a good night.”

He turned to leave, and was surprised when Sasuke managed to reach out and stop him. “Sasuke?”

“Mn… don’t go…” Slurred Sasuke, his grip tight on the alpha’s wrist.

“Sasuke, you should probably go to sleep; you drank a lot.” Muttered Naruto, gently trying to pry Sasuke’s hand off of him.

The omega held on tight though, refusing to let go. He dragged Naruto even closer, surprising the alpha with his strength. “ _Stay_.”

Naruto nervously sat down next to Sasuke, wondering why the omega wanted him to stay. He didn’t like him -the man had made that _very_ clear- so Naruto couldn’t understand why Sasuke wanted him to stay here. “Uh… alright, Sasuke.”

Sasuke loosened his grip on Naruto’s wrist and moaned, scooting back in the bed. Once he was comfortable, he reached out again and pulled Naruto next to him under the blanket, shocking the alpha when he cuddled into his side and wrapped his arms around him.

Naruto’s eyes were as wide as saucers, and he sputtered, trying to pull away. “S-Sasuke, I-I don’t think this is a good idea, y-you-”

Sasuke teared up, the look on his face _killing_ Naruto. “You won’t stay?”

Naruto felt bad and sighed, settling back down into the bed. “U-Um… I-I’ll stay for a little bit.”

Sasuke let out a drunken laugh, hugging Naruto close again and nestling his nose into the crook of Naruto’s neck, inhaling his comforting scent.

Naruto wondered why Sasuke’s drunken personality was so different from his real personality, and remained in bed with the omega, wondering if he was like this with everyone. He was shocked yet again when Sasuke began to cry, and he quickly looked down, heavily concerned. “Sasuke?! What’s wrong?!”

“You won’t hug me!” Wept Sasuke, holding onto Naruto tight. “Am I that terrible?”

Naruto sputtered, hurriedly moving to wrap his arms around Sasuke, and emitting calming pheromones. “I-It’s okay, I-I’m hugging you.”

He didn’t expect Sasuke to release his own pheromones in response to this, and shuddered as he inhaled the omega’s scent. He could smell the undertone of lust, and bit a lower lip, figuring that he should leave. Shifting in bed, Naruto tried to wiggle out of Sasuke’s hold.

The omega refused to let go though, and shifted until he was on top of Naruto, rubbing his face against the scent gland on Naruto’s neck, and grinding his hard on against him. “You’re really gonna go?”

Naruto’s hands warily moved to Sasuke’s waist. “U-Um, you don’t like me, Sasuke. You said you didn’t like alphas.”

“Then prove me wrong,” Murmured Sasuke, placing a warm kiss against Naruto’s scent gland. 

Naruto shuddered when Sasuke kissed him here. “A-Are you sure?”

Sasuke began to emit purely lustful pheromones then, looking down at Naruto. “Is that enough of an answer for you?”

Smelling Sasuke's heavenly scent made Naruto groan, and he closed his eyes and pressed his lips against the omega’s, his hands immediately moving to his ass to squeeze it. _“Fuck…_ ”

Sasuke traced horny kisses down Naruto’s jaw, down his neck, his chest, and paused at the bulge in the alpha’s pants, unzipping them. He let out a drunken laugh when he took Naruto’s fat, limp cock in his hands, and licked along the length of it, jerking it.

Naruto groaned when Sasuke jerked him, and moved to run his hand through Sasuke’s hair as the omega sucked at him. _“Fuck_ , Sas…”

Hearing Naruto’s nickname for him made his heart skip a beat, and he blushed, continuing to suck the alpha off. Now that Naruto was hard, Sasuke licked around the tip of his cock, drawing the engorged head into his mouth, and swallowing around it.

_“Fuck!”_ Gasped Naruto, screwing his eyes shut, and feeling his cock throb. He’d never had this done to him before, and couldn’t hold back his voice, feeling _amazing_.

Now that Naruto’s cock was good and wet, Sasuke pulled away, sitting up and stripping off his shirt. “My turn.”

Naruto licked his lips when he saw Sasuke’s pale skin flushed red, and sat up in bed, wrapping his arms around Sasuke, and latching onto a bright pink nipple.

Tossing his head back, Sasuke moaned as Naruto sucked at his chest, the alpha’s fingers teasing at his other nipple by gently tugging on it or twisting it. He couldn’t help but continue to rut against Naruto’s cock, and felt his underwear dampen with slick.

Naruto moaned when he smelled the sweet scent of Sasuke’s slick, and he flipped him over onto his stomach, raising Sasuke’s hips and pulling his pants and underwear off of him. His cock throbbed painfully at the sight of Sasuke’s slickened entrance, and he pulled his cheeks apart, marveling at his bright, pink rim glistening and twitching in anticipation. 

He leaned forward, licking along Sasuke’s rim and humming, tracing it with his tongue and spreading him even more. _“Amazing.”_

Sasuke groaned when Naruto licked at him, and pushed back further onto his face, crying out when the alpha pushed his tongue into him. _“M-More!”_

Naruto pushed his tongue into Sasuke as far as he could, greedily licking at his walls, and gripping at his ass. The omega tasted _amazing_ , and he just _couldn’t_ get enough. Reaching around Sasuke, Naruto jerked at the omega’s cock while he fucked him with his tongue, loving the gasps or pants that left Sasuke’s throat.

“ _Mnh! F-Fuck me!”_ Gasped Sasuke, gripping at the sheets and screwing his eyes shut while he continued to throw his hips back against Naruto’s tongue.

Naruto gave Sasuke’s rim one last lap with his tongue before pulling away, and wiping at his chin. “You sure?”

Sasuke looked back at Naruto over his shoulder, a hurt look on his face. “You don’t want to?”

Naruto felt bad, and rushed to reassure Sasuke, not wanting him to worry. “No! N-No, if you want me to, I-I will.” He slipped two fingers into Sasuke’s weeping entrance, groaning when the omega tightened around him, and imagining what that would feel like around his dick.

He crooked his fingers, and grinned when Sasuke gasped, narrowing in on that spot that made Sasuke arch. “You like it here?”

_“Y-Yes!”_ Gasped Sasuke, gripping at the sheets and pushing himself farther back onto Naruto’s fingers. 

Slipping in another finger, Naruto continued to prep Sasuke, pulling his fingers out only when he was sure that Sasuke was relaxed enough to take him. “Where are your condoms?”

Sasuke reached over into the bedside drawer, grabbing a condom and handing it back to the alpha.

Tearing off the wrapper, Naruto stroked his cock and rolled the condom on, spreading Sasuke with his thumbs, and marveling at his pink, twitching rim before sinking his cock into the omega’s warmth.

The pair let out guttural groans as Naruto sank into Sasuke, and Naruto’s hips seemed to move on their own as he snapped into the omega. He gripped at Sasuke’s hips, pulling him back and holding him in place as he fucked him.

Naruto was large -larger than a lot of the alphas that Sasuke had been with- and he cried out with every snap of Naruto’s hips, feeling him sink into parts that hadn’t been touched in a while.

_“F-Fuck! A-Ah! Mnh!”_ Gasped Sasuke, screwing his eyes shut as his jaw fell open. Every thrust lit Sasuke’s spine aflame, and he _lost_ it when Naruto reached around to grab his cock and jerk it in time to his thrusts.

Sasuke felt fucking _amazing_ , so snug and so warm and slick around his cock, and Naruto grunted as he pumped his hips into him, bending over to press open-mouthed kisses against the omega’s back.

It wasn’t long before Naruto felt Sasuke clamp down around him, and he gasped when he felt the omega shudder in his arms, pulsing around his cock because of his orgasm.

Naruto wasn’t far behind him, and let out a low moan as he came, his hips slowly coming to a stop as he crashed through all the orgasmic waves. Once he caught his breath, he gently pulled out of Sasuke, tying off the condom and tossing in the garbage can nearby.

He wondered if he should leave -he’d never had a 1 night stand before- and was surprised when Sasuke flipped over and wrapped his arms around his neck, dragging him back down with him. 

“Don’t go,” Murmured the omega, beginning to doze off.

Laughing softly, Naruto settled himself next to Sasuke, beginning to doze off as well.

He would deal with whatever aftermath came from this, in the morning. 

  
  
*✧･ﾟ:*✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The songs that Naruto cycled to are:
> 
> 1)Bodies by Drowning Pool  
> 2) Down with the sickness by Disturbed 
> 
> Not sure when I'll have the next chapter out, but I'll do my best to have it out by next Wednesday. 
> 
> Thank you for reading my story <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> The response to this has been really inspiring, so I quickly wrote out and cleaned up Chapter 3! :D There's a few things that I want to say though, before getting started.
> 
> 1) This story is fun for me. Don't take this as a guide as to how a relationship between two people should be. Please stop looking at Naruto and Sasuke, and getting upset because they don't act how you personally would in a relationship. You aren't Naruto, and you aren't Sasuke. These are MY interpretations of these characters. 
> 
> 2) If you don't like the story, that's okay. But please don't comment about how much you hate the story, and about how angry it makes you. I don't care if you don't like the story, or if the character depiction makes you upset, and I don't want to receive hate comments about it. I'm not going to respond to you, and I'm just going to delete your comments. This is fun, it's supposed to be a fun, cute, fluff and smut story. And if you don't like it, you aren't obligated to read it, and you don't have to comment to let me know that you don't like it.
> 
> Hate comments will be deleted. Don't be a dick and keep sending me hate comments. No one wants them.
> 
> ANYWAY that's all I have to say about that, and I hope that you enjoy the story :)

*✧･ﾟ:*✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ

His phone ringing with his alarm woke Sasuke up, and he froze when he realized he was in the warm embrace of someone. He was almost too scared to see who was holding him, and gulped nervously, thinking back to last night and trying to recall what happened.

He’d been drunk, and was ranting and raving about alphas. He mouthed off to Shikamaru to piss him off, and had gone on a rant with Hinata. He didn’t like omegas or women, so he knew that he wasn’t in Hinata’s arms. So… was it Shikamaru?

But Naruto had carried him off… so that meant… Sasuke inhaled sharply and turned, his stomach dropping when he saw that he had fucked the blond last night. “Shit!” 

He immediately tore himself out of Naruto’s embrace, which woke the alpha up. Naruto groaned and wiped at his eyes, taking bleary notice of Sasuke staring at him with a horrified look on his face. “Sas?”

Hearing Naruto call him the nickname he called him last night made Sasuke’s heart skip a beat, and he blushed, trying to be upset about the situation he was in instead of feeling happy over something as simple as being called an affectionate nickname. “What are you doing here?!”

Naruto’s face scrunched in confusion as he sat up in bed. “You begged me to stay by your side last night, you started crying when I tried to leave you alone, then you broke down when I wouldn’t cuddle you. Don’t you remember?”

Sasuke’s face flushed red as the memories of last night flooded his mind, and he looked away, biting a lower lip. He was more embarrassed than he’d ever been in his entire life, and he didn’t know what to say. Finally, he looked back up at Naruto, who was observing him carefully. “Just… forget this ever happened. I don’t want to talk about it.”

It admittedly hurt a little bit to hear that Sasuke wanted to forget about what happened, but he understood on some level that Sasuke didn’t like him, and that he seemed to have a vendetta against alphas. The last thing Sasuke wanted was to be around him, most likely. “Yeah… yeah, sorry about that. We were both drunk… I’ll forget about it.”

Sasuke’s shoulders relaxed, and he remained silent, running a tired hand through his hair. “...You can shower before you go.”

“Thanks,” Muttered Naruto, standing up from the bed. Bending over, he grabbed his clothes, heading to the bathroom and turning on the shower. Sasuke had looked so ashamed earlier, and Naruto felt bad for him.

Sasuke obviously had some poor experiences with alphas in the past, and Naruto couldn’t blame him for that. He knew that alphas could be pretty shitty, and that there was plenty of discrimination that occured with omegas.

It made him sad to know that Sasuke was so closed off, as he didn’t think he was that way because he wanted to be. He gathered that Sasuke was just really introverted, and believed that Sasuke  _ wanted _ to connect with others, he just didn’t know how.

Naruto really believed that Sasuke was a good man on the inside, and believed that under that hardened exterior, there was a man who wanted to be loved, respected, and appreciated.

And Naruto didn’t see why he couldn’t be the one to do that for him. They worked with  _ great _ employees, and he knew that if he worked hard to warm Sasuke up to him, that sooner or later the omega’s walls would crumble, and he’d grow more comfortable not just around him, but with others.

He felt determined to integrate Sasuke into being friends with not just him, but the employees of Konoha Life, and grinned, looking forward to breaking down the omega’s walls. And maybe after he grew comfortable with him, Sasuke might be willing to give him a chance, and something good could come from them.

He got out of the shower determined to make this work, and dried off, quickly getting dressed and exiting the bathroom. Sasuke was still curled up in bed, so Naruto walked over to his side, smiling softly at the omega. “Hey… I just wanted you to know that I won’t tell anybody about what happened; I’ll keep it between us.”

Sasuke stared at Naruto in distrust, holding the alpha’s gaze for a moment before nodding. “...Hn.”

“I’ll see you downstairs for breakfast, Sas.”

Sasuke watched as Naruto walked away, his face heating up when Naruto called him this.

God, what was happening to him?

*✧･ﾟ:*✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ

Sasuke learned his lesson from last night, and stayed far,  _ far _ away from the alcohol at dinner that night, not wanting to have a repeat of the previous evening. He was also wondering why Naruto kept trying to talk to him, and why the alpha was being so friendly. Everytime the alpha called him “Sas”, Sasuke’s face heated up, and his heart skipped a beat.

It made him feel uncomfortable, because he wasn’t used to alphas being nice to him after a fuck. Usually they were abrasive, cold, or disinterested, always interested in sleeping with the next omega.

But not Naruto.

For the remainder of their group building trip, Naruto was kind to him. No matter how much Sasuke pushed his buttons or verbally poked and prodded at him, Naruto was always kind, smiling at him and treating him like a  _ person _ .

And Sasuke wasn’t used to that.

At  _ all _ .

He was still cautious around the blond though, because he didn’t know what his intentions were. He absolutely  _ refused _ to be hurt again.

*✧･ﾟ:*✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ

_ I will not bow _

_ I will not break _

_ I will shut the world away _

_ I will not fall _

_ I will not fade _

_ I will take your breath away _

Naruto pedaled along to the rock song, encouraging his class to continue. They currently had their resistance level at 12, and would keep it there for 5 minutes. “Come on! Don’t fall! You will not bow, you will not break! You’re strong! And you can do this!”

The cycle class cheered together and pedaled on, refusing to give up.

This was what Naruto loved the most about his job; inspiring others. He loved to see the determination in their eyes as they pedaled along to the music, refusing to give up. Naruto’s class ended without an issue on a positive note, and he smiled, wiping the sweat from his brow. “Good job everybody! You killed it! See you next week!”

He grabbed a towel and wiped more sweat from his brow, standing outside the door in front of the cycle classroom to say goodbye to his clients. Many of them waved goodbye and promised to be back next week, while others hugged him and thanked him for the inspiring class. He grinned and hugged them back, thankful that they loved the class so much.

He made eye contact with Sasuke across the hall from him and waved, grinning at the omega. He wasn’t surprised when Sasuke blushed and looked away, and instead continued to say goodbye to his clients.

Once the room was empty, Naruto headed to the front desk of the gym, grinning at Shikamaru. “What’s up, ‘Maru?”

Shikamaru nodded in greeting, pulling up Naruto’s schedule. “You have a meeting with Mr.Nakamura in an hour, after lunch. It’s a personal training session. It seems…” Shikamaru clicked to open his file, skimming it. “He just got spinal surgery, so he needs help strengthening the muscles in his back and upper arms.”

Naruto hummed, resting his arms on the granite countertop. “Cool; I’ll head out to the main floor for personal training in an hour.”

A tap on Naruto’s shoulder made him turn, and he smiled when he saw 2 of his clients from his cycle class. “Hey; what’s up?”

“We just wanted to thank you for that great class you taught!” Gushed one of his clients, a pleased grin on her face. “My friend here has never done a cycle class before, so she was pretty nervous. But the way you encouraged us was amazing, and she said she’ll definitely be back next week.”

Naruto beamed at the praise, placing a hand behind his head and letting out a bashful laugh. “Thanks guys! I just hope you know that you had it within you all along.”

“Who knew you were so popular?”

Naruto turned, surprised to see Sasuke. “Hey, Sas. Getting jealous?”

Sasuke blushed, huffing and looking away from him. “Shikamaru, what’s next on my schedule?”

“You have another cycle class after lunch, and a personal training session at 3. It’s with Mrs. Johnson. She wants to lose 20 pounds, and tone her body.” Answered Shikamaru. “Enjoy your lunch, guys.”

Naruto thanked him, turning towards Sasuke. “Wanna get lunch? My treat?”

Sasuke blushed, averting his gaze from the alpha’s. “Why?”

“There’s a new place that opened up across the street, and I’ve been dying to try them.” Answered Naruto, shrugging his shoulders. “I don’t want to go alone.”

Sasuke looked down, feeling torn. If nothing else, he was curious, and decided that there was no harm in going to lunch with the alpha. They’d been here working at the gym for 2 months now, and the alpha made it his  _ mission _ to spend at least 2 or 3 lunches a week with him.

Naruto didn’t seem deterred by Sasuke’s rebuffs or taunting, which Sasuke didn’t know how to handle. Instead, the alpha kept being nice to him, and it was this that made Sasuke curious. “...Sure.”

Naruto grinned, gesturing for the omega to follow him. “Ready?”

The omega nodded warily, following Naruto out of the gym and walking across the street with him. The new restaurant was a French fusion place, so once they were seated Sasuke looked over the menu, trying to find something that he would like.

“What are you thinking of getting?” 

Sasuke looked up at Naruto, wondering why the alpha had such a warm look in his eyes when he spoke to him. “Ratatouille.” 

Naruto hummed, continuing to look over the menu. “I’m thinking about getting the Terrine or Pâté for the appetizer, and then a sandwich for the entree. Do you want to share?”

Sasuke blushed, the thought of sharing his meal with Naruto making his heart skip a beat. His mind immediately went to thoughts of Naruto feeding him, and calling this a date, and his face heated up even more as he berated himself. He hated how he was falling into a silly fantasy about Naruto liking him, all because the alpha was nice to him.

“Sas?”

Sasuke finally looked up from his menu, his face pinched in a frown. “Why are you so nice to me? I don’t like you.”

Naruto laughed gently, not surprised by the harsh statement. “Because I’m certain you’re a good man, underneath that coldness and rude personality.”

“What makes you think that?” Tsked Sasuke, his lips turned down in a minute frown.

“Because when you’re drunk, you’re nice, you’re clingy, and you cry about wanting to be respected and appreciated.” Answered Naruto, biting back a laugh when Sasuke widened his eyes in embarrassment. “Which shows me that you want someone to care about you, but you just don’t know how to go about getting it.”

Sasuke looked away, a multitude of thoughts running through his head. “So you’re trying to be a knight in shining armor, coming in on a white horse to save the “poor” omega?”

Naruto had a cheeky grin on his face when he answered. “Why not?”

This had been the last thing Sasuke expected Naruto to say, and he blushed, hating that hearing this made him happy. “I’m  _ not _ nice; what do you even see in me?”

“I don’t know,” Confessed Naruto, straightening up in his seat and stretching. “But I like you. And I think you deserve to be treated with respect and cared about like you’ve always wanted; there’s no reason I can't be the person to do that for you.”

The blond was so forthcoming with his emotions, and it admittedly threw Sasuke for a loop. He wasn’t used to alphas being like this, and wondered how he would move forward with Naruto. “What if I say no?”

“Then I’ll leave you alone.” Stated Naruto, staring at him warmly. “I’m not going to force you to give me a chance. At the end of the day, I’m just doing what I feel is right, and if you don’t like it, then I have no choice but to back off.”

For the first time in his  _ life _ Sasuke was awed, and he stared at Naruto in mild wonder. “...Really?”

“Yeah, Sas,” Laughed Naruto, that same warm, kind look in his eyes. “You’re a person. I’m not going to force you to give me a chance. You wouldn’t be the first omega that didn’t like me, and you probably won’t be the last.”

Before Sasuke could respond, the waiter approached them, so the pair gave him their orders, thoughts of the fact that Naruto liked him running through the raven's head. He wasn’t sure what to do about that, and figured he would take the safe approach, and be hesitant with it. 

The pair enjoyed their lunch, and after paying the bill, they returned to the gym, getting back to work. Throughout his cycle class, Sasuke thought about Naruto’s words, and wondered if he had been wrong about the alpha.

His class was almost over though, so he tried his best to focus, directing his clients along as the new song started. “Now we’re going to cycle while moving side to side! Imagine you’re confessing to that dream alpha! It’s your moment! Don’t let anyone take it from you!”

_ I'm addicted to myself _

_ I'm addicted to my wealth _

_ I'm lying to myself _

_ (I am your precious possession) _

_ Lying to myself _

_ Put your hands on my face _

_ Put your hands on my waist _

_ Put your hands on my face _

_ (I need your protection) _

Everyone in class followed the soft drum of the tones, and swayed from side to side as they pedaled along to the music, determined to finish this cycle.

As the song came to an end, the dimmed lights gently rose to become brighter, and the music faded away. “Good job, everyone! I hope that you gain the confidence to live as you’ve always wanted, feeling sexier than you did when you walked in here; have a great day, everyone!”

His cycle class cheered at the completion of the class, so Sasuke wiped at his brow and left the class, saying goodbye to them all as they trailed out of the cycle room. He had a few minutes to himself before his personal training session started, so Sasuke drained his water bottle and filled it with more water before heading to the front desk. He saw a woman sitting down in the lobby, and approached her. “Mrs. Johnson?”

The woman looked up, smiling at him. “That’s me! Are you Sasuke?”

“I am; nice to meet you.” Greeted the omega, shaking her hand. “Let me grab your chart, and then we’ll head upstairs to the gym floor.” Sasuke walked behind the front desk and grabbed a tablet, signing on with his information, and pulling up Mrs. Johnson’s profile. “So I see here that you’re looking to lose 20 pounds?”

The woman nodded, following Sasuke upstairs. “My husband and my 20th anniversary is coming up in May, so I want to get in shape.”

“Hn,” Murmured Sasuke, standing off to the side of the stairs once they reached the top. “So your goals are to lose 20 pounds, and to get in shape? Why don’t we start off by weighing you.”

The woman nodded, following Sasuke over to a scale, and stepping on it.

“Okay… looks like you’re currently 150 pounds. Let’s get your height,” Muttered Sasuke, guiding her over to a height measure on the wall. “Okay, you’re 5’4. A healthy weight for a woman at your height is anywhere from 110 to 140. Why don’t we set a weight loss goal of 15 pounds, and aim to lose 5 pounds a month? You’re older, so it will be a bit harder to lose weight at the rate that someone younger would.”

The woman nodded, a bashful smile on her face. “That sounds fine. I-I know my husband loves me, I just want to look nice for him. We’ve been together for 20 years, so… I want to make him happy.”

Sasuke hummed, trying to be polite. “Why don’t we start off with the elliptical? It’s very simple, and is a good warm up. Let’s do 20 minutes on this before we move onto something else.”

The woman nodded, following Sasuke over to the elliptical.

Helping her on, Sasuke adjusted it to have a resistance of 7. “Let’s see how you are at this resistance. It shouldn’t be too hard, but should be enough of a workout for you.”

His client started her workout, so Sasuke watched her, making sure to offer her advice on how she could improve her workout. He happened to make eye contact with Naruto, who was coming out of the locker room on the floor, and hurriedly looked away, his face heating up.

He wasn’t even surprised when Naruto appeared at his side, and looked up at the alpha, putting on a facade of indifference. “Can I help you?”

“I just thought I’d come over and see what you were doing,” Chirped Naruto, his gaze shifting to the woman. “Hello ma’am; how’s your workout going?”

“Pretty good! I’m trying to get in shape in time for my husband and my anniversary!” Answered the woman, a determined smile on her face.

“Wow, that’s amazing! How long have you been married?” Asked Naruto.

“This will be our 20th anniversary!” Gushed the woman, a bashful smile on her face. “I’m so excited!”

Naruto grinned, happy for her. “That’s amazing! Are you doing anything special for your anniversary?”

“Yes! We’re actually going to the Carribean to celebrate! That’s why I want to lose weight… I want to look nice in a bikini.”

“Well I hope you have fun, ma’am. I think that’s an amazing goal, and with Sasuke as your personal trainer, you’ll definitely achieve it.” Assured Naruto. He had a client waiting for him downstairs, so he switched his gaze back to Sasuke. “I’ll see ya later, Sas.”

The omega’s face heated up when Naruto called him this, and he tutted, looking away. “Tch.” Once the alpha was gone, Sasuke looked at his watch, seeing that the woman would be finished with her workout in 20 seconds. “After this, we’re going to move to the handheld weights. I think starting you off at 5 pounds would be good.”

The woman agreed, slowly coming to a stop after her workout finished. “T-That’s fine, dear.” She stepped off the machine then, a wistful smile on her face. “That boy is so nice; he reminds me of my Horace.”

Sasuke hummed, knowing that he needed to be polite.

“He’s so kind; I remember the day I met him. He was so sweet, and stuttered as he asked me out on a date. He was so nervous, he practically sweated through his suit when he came to pick me up. And we’ve been together ever since.” Gushed his client, following Sasuke over to the hand weights section. 

Sasuke hummed again, picking up the 5 pound weights. “So with these, I want you to do 3 reps of 10, with your arms at your side, like this.” He demonstrated what he wanted her to do before handing her the weights.

The woman followed his guidance, so Sasuke walked her through the various arm exercises he wanted her to do for the next 15 minutes, before putting away the weights, and leading her to another section full of gentle workout equipment. “For this one, I want you to sit down, and you’re going to curl forward, before relaxing. This should help tone your stomach.”

He casually looked up, noticing that Naruto was across the room helping his own client. The alpha was laughing and was so friendly and kind to his client, and Sasuke found himself biting back a smile. Not for the last time, he wondered if he was all wrong about the alpha.

Maybe Naruto was a good guy, afterall.

*✧･ﾟ:*✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ

Valentine’s day was a holiday that Sasuke wasn’t too fond of. 

Every year, the alpha he was dating would break up with him around this time, and he’d be left alone to drown his sorrows in ice cream and whiskey. He always got told that he was expecting too much to be taken out, and that he was “clingy” for wanting to spend time with the alpha on this holiday. This had been a constant throughout his life, so over the years, he’d learned to not expect anything from the holiday.

So when he arrived at work, he was surprised to see that almost no one was there. He went upstairs to the 3rd floor of the gym to put his things in his locker, surprised to see that no one was in the room.

Where was everyone?

“S-Sasuke!”

The omega turned around at the sound of his name, seeing that it was Hinata who called out to him. “Where is everyone?”

“They’re in one of the meetings rooms; Naruto had breakfast catered in for everyone!”

Sasuke was surprised to hear this, and followed Hinata out of the room, entering one of the larger meeting rooms that they had at the gym. Everyone was sitting down at 3 long tables that had been pushed together, and was eating the breakfast that Naruto had catered in. They looked up and greeted Sasuke as he entered, so he nodded, walking over to where the food was, and fixing his plate.

“Sas!”

The omega turned, biting back a smile and trying to keep up the facade of indifference. “Hn.”

Naruto wasn’t surprised by Sasuke’s tone, as he’d learned how to read Sasuke’s varying facial expressions. He could see that Sasuke was trying to pretend that he was disinterested, which made Naruto want to try harder. “I got breakfast for everyone; Happy Valentine’s day!”

Sasuke continued to put food on his plate, looking away from the alpha. “Hn.”

“Um, so… Sas, I-I was wondering if you were doing anything, later?” Asked Naruto, his heart pounding nervously in his chest. “Um... I-I was hoping that I could take you out, later?”

Sasuke bit a lower lip, feeling torn. If he said yes, then he’d be giving Naruto a chance, and would be setting himself up for being used. Then after Naruto was done with him, he’d toss him aside, and be onto the next omega. 

And that was something that Sasuke didn’t want. 

“No.”

It surprisingly hurt Sasuke to see how Naruto’s face fell, and he hurriedly averted his gaze again, trying to not feel guilty. He could smell the crushing disappointment in the alpha’s pheromones, and felt even worse, wondering if he made a mistake. Most alphas would’ve not cared, and would’ve just asked another omega, but Naruto… he actually seemed sad that Sasuke didn’t want to go with him.

And that confused Sasuke.

He didn’t give Naruto the chance to respond, and instead sat down, eating his breakfast, and fighting back guilt. Naruto would probably end up asking out Sakura or Hinata, and then things would go back to normal.

Naruto wasn’t surprised that Sasuke rushed to leave his side, and wondered if he had misinterpreted their interactions over the past two months. Sasuke wasn’t that mean to him anymore, and he was more open to conversation, so Naruto had thought that this meant the omega was beginning to warm up to him.

Maybe he’d been wrong.

Although hurt, he still didn’t want to feel bad about the day, and grabbed a large bag, heading over to Hinata. “Hey Hinata; I got you something.”

The woman looked up, a bashful smile on her face. “R-Really?”

“Yeah! Here ya go,” Stated Naruto, pulling out a box of heart shaped chocolates.

Sasuke’s heart dropped when he saw Naruto do this, and he frowned deeply, pissed. He’d been right about Naruto, the alpha only cared about fucking as many omegas as he could, and now that Sasuke had rebuffed him, Naruto would sink his claws into Hinata, and-

“I actually got chocolates for all the omegas and beta women,” Laughed Naruto, pulling chocolates out of his bag to hand to Sakura. “Here you go, Sakura.”

Everyone cooed when Naruto said this, touched by the sweet gesture. 

“Naruto, you’re so sweet!” Gushed Sakura, hugging the alpha. “I can’t believe you’re still single.”

“Yeah, well… omegas just don’t seem to like me all that much,” Naruto chuckled sadly. 

Sasuke felt stupid now, and remained silent, figuring that it would make sense that Naruto would give chocolates to everyone but him. He’d been nothing but rude to the alpha, and would understand if Naruto left him out of this.

Naruto handed chocolates to Iruka, smiling at him. “Here you go, Iruka!”

Iruka smiled sweetly at him, touched by the gesture. “Thank you, honey! You didn’t have to do this.”

“Yeah, Naruto; how am I supposed to top this? I still have to take him out on a date after this!” Joked Kakashi, pecking his wife’s cheek so that Iruka knew he was only joking.

Everyone laughed, and Naruto continued to hand out chocolates to all of the omegas and beta women. When all that was left was Sasuke, Naruto debated about giving Sasuke the special chocolates that he got for him, before deciding against it. The omega rejected him, so he most likely wouldn’t want chocolates from him.

Sasuke was admittedly hurt when Naruto didn’t give him chocolates, and was upset with himself for feeling that way.  _ He _ was the one who had rejected Naruto, and it was ridiculous that he expected Naruto to still be nice to him and give him a gift, after that.

He quickly finished his breakfast and excused himself from the early morning festivity, heading downstairs to relax by himself in the lounge until the gym opened.

Going on social media just made him feel annoyed, as it was full of couples that were in “love”. And everything everywhere was Valentine’s day themed, so Sasuke decided to just put his phone away, and relax in silence.

“...Sas?”

Onyx eyes opened at the sound of his nickname, and he was surprised to see Naruto standing in front of him. “...What?”

Naruto hated how annoyed Sasuke sounded, and looked down, feeling like an idiot. “I… I wasn’t sure if you wanted them, but… I figured I’d give them to you, anyway. Um… Happy Valentine’s day.”

Sasuke widened his eyes when he saw Naruto hand him a  _ giant _ heart-shaped box of premium chocolates. These chocolates were different compared to the chocolates that everyone else got, and Sasuke accepted it with wonder, seeing that these were  _ really _ expensive chocolates. “Wow…”

He blinked rapidly a few times in surprise, and pursed his lips, his heart racing when he finally decided on what he wanted to say. “Um… thank you.”

Naruto didn’t know what he was expecting, but he thought that as a best-case scenario, Sasuke would’ve offered to go out with him tonight. When the omega remained silent, Naruto shoulders dropped, and he smiled sadly, not surprised by the lack of development. “I guess I’ll leave you alone.”

Sasuke watched Naruto turn to walk away, and called out to him, berating himself for being so nervous. “...If you want, you can come over to my place, and I could cook something for us?” The grin that spread across Naruto’s face made it hard for Sasuke to not smile, and he quickly averted his gaze. “Only if you want to.”

Naruto laughed, overjoyed that the omega wanted to cook for him at his place. “Yeah! Yeah Sas, I’d love to! What time should I come over?”

“I’ll text you the address; you can come over after work today,” Answered Sasuke. “Tell me what you want to eat, and I’ll pick it up from the store on the way home.”

“Yeah! Yeah, I can’t wait!” Grinned Naruto, feeling elated that Sasuke wanted to spend time with him tonight. “Maybe we could make some lobster mac and cheese? I’ve always wanted to try it.”

Sasuke nodded, pulling out his phone and making a note of this. “What wine do you want to go with it?”

“Uh… I don’t know; I’m not a big wine drinker. Whatever works for you works for me.” Answered Naruto. “I’ll come over an hour after work ends.”

Sasuke nodded, continuing to stare down at his phone so that he could hide his blush. Once the blond was gone, Sasuke finally let himself smile. He ran through everything that Naruto had done for him since he’d known the alpha, and compared it with everything that had been done in the past to him by other alphas.

And it didn’t line up.

Alphas usually only cared about sex, and were disinterested in getting to know  _ him.  _ They didn’t care about what he liked, they didn’t care about his pleasure, they didn’t care about having a relationship, or about goals, or about treating him kindly. All they thought about was themselves. They were rude, they were selfish, they were condescending, and they were despicable people.

And Naruto was none of those things.

No, instead, Naruto was kind. Naruto was kind, he was thoughtful, he was understanding, and he was  _ patient _ . Naruto always tried to work with him, Naruto was always trying to understand him, and the alpha was always doing his best to make an effort with him.

Every  _ day _ Naruto greeted him with a smile. He took Sasuke out to lunch at least twice a week, and he did his best to make the omega feel comfortable, always trying to integrate the omega into interactions that he had with their other coworkers.

He could honestly say that Naruto was what he believed to be a good alpha. Naruto hadn’t done  _ one _ thing that showed he couldn’t be given the benefit of the doubt, and… and it was time that Sasuke give it to him.

It was only right that he gave the alpha a chance.

*✧･ﾟ:*✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ

After work, Sasuke went to a nearby store to pick up fresh lobster, and bought the pasta and ingredients to make the mac and cheese, blushing as he thought about the night he would share with Naruto. He picked up a bottle of Chardonnay as he wondered how the evening would go, and whether or not he was making a mistake. He didn’t think he was, but… he was still nervous.

Once he got back to his apartment he texted Naruto to come over, and got started on dinner, putting the lobsters in a pot to boil them. Going through the motions, he continued to prepare dinner, his heart skipping a beat when he heard a purposeful knock on his door. He wiped his hands off on a towel and walked to his front door, opening it and staring at Naruto’s smiling face. “...Hey.”

Naruto was a little put off by Sasuke’s lackluster attitude, but he put on a brave face, trusting that tonight would go well. “H-Hey!”

Stepping aside, Sasuke gestured for Naruto to come in, closing the door behind him. “I’m making dinner right now.”

Naruto took off his shoes and followed Sasuke to his kitchen, marveling at how nice and clean his place was. “Wow… your place looks amazing.”

“Hn.”

Naruto washed his hands at Sasuke’s sink, and turned around, wondering what he could help Sasuke with.

“Pour me half a cup of parmesan, please.” Asked Sasuke, stirring what was in the pan with a whisk.

Naruto hurriedly grabbed the cup portion, fumbling for the parmesan cheese and shakily pouring it until the cup portion was filled. “H-Here!”

Sasuke raised an unimpressed eyebrow at the alpha. “Are you okay?”

“Y-Yeah! Y-Yeah, I-I’m fine, just nervous!” Rushed Naruto, letting out an anxious laugh. “I-I’ve just never had a Valentine’s date before.”

Sasuke’s face heated up, and he snatched the cup portion from Naruto and turned around, hoping that Naruto didn’t see his blush. “Grab the cheddar, and sprinkle it in, please.”

Naruto offered him a shaky nod, grabbing the cheese and doing as Sasuke instructed. “What next?”

“Pour in the lobster and pasta into this baking pan.” Directed Sasuke. He watched Naruto do this and poured in the sauce, mixing it with a fork, and making sure that it was evenly distributed. Finally, he sprinkled bread crumbs, parmesan, and oil onto the top, before setting the oven. “Put it in the oven; the oven mitts are in the drawer next to you.”

Naruto nodded, putting on the oven mitts, and setting the pan into the oven. “How long will it take to cook?”

“Anywhere from 20-25 minutes,” Answered Sasuke, starting the timer, and untying his apron. “Sit down in the living room; I’ll be out in a minute.” Once Naruto was gone, Sasuke grabbed the bottle of wine, and two wine glasses, entering his living room and sitting down next to the alpha. Wordlessly, he poured them wine, handing Naruto his glass.

Accepting the glass hurriedly, Naruto gulped down the wine, realizing that he  _ probably _ shouldn't have done that, if Sasuke’s raised eyebrow was anything to go by. “...Sorry.”

Sasuke shook his head, pouring Naruto another glass. “It’s easy to get drunk off of this, so… you’re supposed to sip at it.”

Naruto nodded, sipping at the sweet, citrus-flavored wine. “Thank you for inviting me over; I wasn’t sure you wanted to be around me.”

Sasuke looked down, feeling guilty about that. “...I’m sorry. I know that I can be abrasive when it comes to alphas.”

“...Can I ask why, though? I think you’re a really great guy, Sasuke…” Muttered Naruto, staring at Sasuke gently. “If you don’t want to talk about it, that’s okay, though.”

Sasuke frowned, looking away from the alpha’s gentle gaze before deciding to answer. “...I’ve had a bad track run with alphas.” He sat in silence with Naruto as he sipped at his wine, figuring that he owed the alpha a better explanation. “Alphas… a lot of them are jerks. And a lot of them don’t see me when they look at me; they don’t care about who I am, my hopes, my dreams, my worth. All they see is an omega to fuck. And they’ll do whatever they can to get me in bed… once I give in, I don’t matter, and I’m not important to them anymore; they’ve already moved onto the next omega by the next day.”

It made Naruto sad to hear this. “...I’m sorry that that’s happened to you; you definitely don’t deserve it.”

Sasuke sipped at his wine, mulling over his words. “...Thank you.”

“What made you change your mind about spending tonight together, Sasuke?” Asked Naruto, his cheeks coloring red. “It’s Valentine’s day, so…”

Sasuke blushed, understanding what Naruto was hinting at. “I compared everything every bad alpha had ever done to me, with everything you’ve ever done to me… and… and you haven’t done a single bad thing since we’ve met… even though I’ve been a dick, you still smile and treat me with kindness.” He looked up then, meeting Naruto’s hopeful gaze. “You deserve a chance; especially considering all the chances you’ve given me.”

Naruto broke into a wide grin, elated that Sasuke believed this about him. “Wow, Sas… thank you! That actually makes me really happy!” 

Naruto’s happiness was always infectious, so Sasuke found himself smiling too, and met Naruto’s warm gaze. “...What made you say yes, today?”

Now it was Naruto’s turn to blush. “I really like you… after we hooked up, I saw you in a different light… I know you have a rough exterior, but I really think you’re a good guy. And I like your passion; you have so much drive and ambition, and I really like it.” He scratched at his cheek nervously then, meeting Sasuke’s surprised eyes. “Sorry…”

Sasuke shook his head, not wanting Naruto to apologize. No one had ever said these things about him, before. “No… don’t apologize.” He offered Naruto his first genuine grin, then. “It actually makes me really happy to hear that.”

When Sasuke smiled at him, Naruto’s heart stopped, and he couldn’t help but grin himself. He was  _ happy,  _ happier than he’d been in a long time.

And he was looking forward to the rest of the night.

*✧･ﾟ:*✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'll try and have the next chapter out no later than a week. Thank you for reading, and supporting my story :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 4 :) Naruto and Sasuke have a bit of wine in this chapter, so they're not drunk, but they're tipsy. If people having sex while they have any form of alcohol, at any level, in their systems, bothers you, then............ skip the sex scene. Don't comment about how it's non-con or sexual assault. I'll delete the comment and keep moving on about my life.

*✧･ﾟ:*✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ

Conversation seemed to fly by while the pair waited for their dinner to be ready, and once the oven beeped, Sasuke slowly stood up, admittedly feeling just a  _ little _ tipsy. He gestured for Naruto to follow him, and grabbed the Chardonnay, setting the wine bottle on the kitchen counter. He then slipped on the oven mitts and pulled out the mac and cheese, setting it down on the stove and closing the oven.

“Wow,” Breathed Naruto, leaning over and inhaling the heavenly scent. “That looks amazing! You’re a great cook, Sas!”

Sasuke smiled, his cheeks reddening. “Let’s see how it tastes.” He opened a nearby cabinet, and grabbed two plates, gesturing towards a drawer next to Naruto. “Can you grab two forks from that drawer?”

Naruto nodded, reaching into the drawer to grab two forks. “Yeah, sure, Sas.”

Plating their food, Sasuke handed Naruto his plate of food, walking over to his barstool counter top and setting the plate there. He then poured himself and Naruto more Chardonnay, sitting down next to the blond. He waited for Naruto to eat it first, wanting to know what the alpha thought about the food.

Naruto took a forkful of the meal and blew on it until it was cool, before chomping down. “God this is fucking  _ amazing _ !” He moaned, absolutely loving how flavorful the meal tasted. “You’re amazing, Sas!”

The praise made Sasuke smile, and he took a forkful for himself, blowing on it before taking a bite. He had to admit that the meal was good -if not a little hearty- and sipped at his wine, liking how it paired with the lobster. “Thank you.”

Naruto hummed as he dug into the meal, loving  _ every _ bite. “Seriously! This is fucking  _ amazing _ , Sas! You’re such a great chef!”

Sasuke blushed, continuing to eat his meal. “...I’m glad you like it.”

“Do you like to cook?” Asked Naruto, wanting to know more about the omega.

“I don’t particularly mind it,” Answered Sasuke, shrugging his shoulders. “I live alone, so… there’s really no point to experiment with meals or have fun with it.”

“That’s fair. I don’t cook much; usually Kiba makes breakfast and dinner for us, and then I get lunch at a restaurant. I totally suck at cooking and almost burned our place down, so after that he banned me from cooking.” Laughed Naruto.

Sasuke snorted, amused at the thought of Naruto setting his stove on fire. “That’s hilarious.”

This was the first time Naruto had heard Sasuke genuinely laugh, and he liked the sound, his heart skipping a beat when the omega laughed again. He reached out to place a warm hand on Sasuke’s thigh, hoping he wasn’t overstepping. “If you don’t mind, I’d love to come over for dinner, again. Maybe you can help show me the ropes?”

Sasuke widened his eyes when Naruto rubbed at his thigh, his heart beating anxiously. “S-Sure.”

“Um… let me know if I’m making you uncomfortable; I don’t have much dating experience.” Murmured Naruto.

After a moment's hesitation, Sasuke rested his hand on top of Naruto’s, his face heating up as he did so. “...I’m not uncomfortable.”

Naruto grinned, linking their hands together before bringing Sasuke’s hand up to his lips to kiss. “I’m happy to hear that.”

Sasuke smiled when Naruto kissed him, and squeezed his hand, his thumb coming to stroke across the back of it. “Want to move back to the couch?”

“Sure,” Laughed Naruto, kissing Sasuke’s hand again before letting go. He grabbed his wine glass and the bottle of wine, and followed Sasuke back to his living room, seeing that the omega was starting to relax now that they’d had the alcohol in them for a while.

Once they were sitting, Sasuke poured himself and Naruto more wine, noting that the alpha sat closer to him than he did last time. Taking the leap, he handed the blond his glass, and scooted close enough to where their thighs were touching, offering the man a demure smile. “Is this okay?”

Naruto blushed and nodded, feeling happy that Sasuke was growing more comfortable around him. He set his wine glass down before reaching out and gripping Sasuke’s thigh, gently pulling the omega closer until his legs were resting over his thighs. “Is  _ this _ okay?”

Sasuke nodded, not trusting himself to speak. He could tell that Naruto wanted to progress things between them, but could also see that the blond was a little nervous. Sasuke scooted even closer to Naruto and hooked his arms around his neck in an effort to show that he was comfortable going further, and left how things would progress up to Naruto.

Luckily, that was all the encouragement the alpha needed, and Naruto swooped in, encasing Sasuke in his embrace as he kissed him tenderly. The alpha was so strong yet  _ careful _ , and Sasuke let out a soft moan when Naruto shifted them to where he was on his back, and the alpha was on top of him.

The longer they kissed, the more hungry their kisses became, and once Naruto was certain that Sasuke  _ wanted _ this, he slipped his tongue into the omega’s mouth, sighing softly when their tongues connected. His hands slipped underneath Sasuke’s shirt, and he rubbed the pads of his thumbs against the raven’s nipples, grinning against his lips when the omega shuddered. 

Naruto didn’t have too much sexual experience, but Sasuke was open to being together, so he wanted to do whatever he could to make sure that this was a pleasurable experience for both of them. He pressed intentful kisses down Sasuke’s jaw, his neck, his chest, and stopped at the bulge in his pants, unzipping them and pulling them down along with his underwear. 

Pressing a soft kiss against the tip of the omega’s cock, Naruto splayed both hands across Sasuke’s hips, and held him in place as he licked at him, spreading his tongue out along the omega’s length, and lavishing his tongue against the organ. He moved one of his hands to roll the raven’s testes, and grinned when Sasuke gasped, jerking in his hold.

“L-Lick the seam!” Begged Sasuke, screwing his eyes shut when Naruto did  _ just  _ that. “ _ Fuck!” _

Now that Sasuke was fully erect, Naruto licked around the omega’s tip before sinking down on his cock, and swallowing around it. He relaxed his throat when he felt Sasuke’s fingers card through his hair, and let the raven control the bobbing of his head, his own fingers tracing down through the omega’s cleft, and circling his puckered entrance that was glistening with slick.

Sasuke gasped when two of Naruto’s fingers slipped into him, and he clenched down around him, arching up and forcing more of his cock down the alpha’s throat.  _ “Mnh! Fu-u-ck!” _

Naruto relaxed his jaw, and continued to bob up and down on Sasuke’s cock, surprised when the omega yanked him off of him. “...You alright, Sasuke?”

Sasuke took in a shuddering breath. “I-I don’t want to cum until you fuck me.”

A jolt went straight down to Naruto’s dick at this, and he grinned, pulling down his joggers and stroking his cock. “Where are your condoms?”

“Don’t worry about it,” Panted Sasuke, turning over on the couch and arching for Naruto. “Please, just fuck me.”

Naruto widened his eyes in disbelief, scrambling to grab Sasuke’s hips, and align himself with the omega. “Y-Yeah!” He teased at Sasuke’s rim for a few seconds, before gently pressing himself into the omega.

_ “A-Ah!” _ Gasped Sasuke, his jaw falling open as every agonizing inch of Naruto’s fat cock was pushed into him.  _ “Fu-uck!” _ He gripped at the couch and widened his stance, letting out another low moan once the alpha was completely in him. “G-Go slow.”

Naruto bent over to press a warm kiss against Sasuke’s shoulder blade, and rubbed at his side. “Don’t worry, Sasuke; I’ll go slow.” He gently pulled out of the raven and helped him onto his back, wanting him to be more comfortable. “Let’s do it like this, first.”

Sasuke offered him a shaky nod, spreading his legs, and wrapping his arms around Naruto as the alpha pushed into him again. “ _ A-Ah!” _

Wrapping his arms around Sasuke’s torso, Naruto slanted his lips against the raven’s, and did his best to distract him from the searing stretch, waiting until the omega’s hold on him slackened before he began to move.

He pumped his hips slowly and shallowly into Sasuke until he was certain that the raven could handle more, and braced himself on his forearms as he snapped his hips into the omega, sucking a fearsome hickey onto his porcelain neck. Sasuke felt so  _ warm _ and so  _ slick _ around him, and Naruto loved it, breaking their kiss to groan into Sasuke’s neck.  _ “Fuck you feel  _ **_amazing_ ** _ , Sas!” _

Sasuke preened at the praise, hooking his ankles around Naruto’s waist, and pulling him closer. “ _ H-Harder!” _

Naruto did just that, snapping his hips into the omega’s vice-like warmth and groaning, the sound of him slapping against Sasuke’s juicy ass making his cock throb.  _ “Mnh! F-u-uck, Sas!” _

Sasuke tossed his head back as Naruto fucked him, carding his fingers through Naruto’s blond hair as the alpha sucked another hickey onto his neck. “ _ Mnh! Y-e-es! Mnh!” _

Feeling Naruto pound into him felt  _ amazing _ , the alpha’s thick cock stroking at places within that drove him  _ insane _ . “ _ ‘M gonna come!” _ Gasped Sasuke, clenching down around Naruto and moaning as he came. 

Naruto grunted when he came not too much longer, and his hips slowly came to a stop. He realized in horror that he didn’t pull out, and inhaled sharply, rising up and pulling out of the raven. “Shit! I-I’m sorry, I-I forgot to pull out!”

The omega yawned, feeling a bit sleepy. “It’s okay. I’ll take a morning after pill, tomorrow.” 

Naruto relaxed, still feeling a bit guilty for cumming inside the omega. “Still… I’m sorry.”

Sasuke opened his onyx eyes, staring at the blond and observing him for some time. His face was flushed, and he seemed nervous, taken aback by Sasuke’s blank stare.

Being stared at like this made Naruto blush, and he sat up on the couch, crossing his legs. “U-Um Sas?”

“Hn?”

“I-I really like you. A-And if you say no, I understand, but… do you want to be my boyfriend?”

Sasuke widened his eyes in disbelief, sitting up hurriedly. “What?”

“I-I was wondering if you wanted to be my boyfriend,” Repeated Naruto, hand behind his neck as he laughed nervously. “I understand if you don’t want to, but I-” He laughed nervously again, looking down as his heart raced. He felt stupid for confessing to Sasuke, as he knew that the omega hated alphas.

After a moment’s hesitation, Sasuke offered a wary nod. “...Sure.”

Naruto snapped his head up, shocked to hear this. “What?!”

“...I-I’ll date you.”

The  _ biggest _ grin spread across Naruto’s face, and he reached out, dragging Sasuke into his lap and pressing round after round of kisses against his lips. “Really?”

Sasuke nodded, a slight blush to his face. “...Yeah.” His face grew even redder when Naruto hugged him, and his heart beat sappily in his chest, feeling anticipation rising in him. He’d said yes to Naruto because the alpha  _ wanted _ to put a title on their relationship, and didn’t have to be coerced into doing so. The alpha  _ wanted _ to spend time with him, and didn’t have to be begged for it. And the alpha was happy just being together, which was a foriegn concept to Sasuke. All of the things Naruto did for him made him feel appreciated and cared about, and… and he wanted to keep feeling like this. 

Which meant that he also owed the blond an apology. 

Resting his hands on Naruto’s shoulders, Sasuke stared at him, genuine guilt in his eyes. “...I know I haven’t treated you the best. And… and I know that I’ve done a lot of things to piss you off. I know I’m cold and abrasive, but… I’ll work on it. And… I’m sorry for everything that I ever said or did that hurt you or pissed you off. I’ll do better.”

A warm smile spread across Naruto’s face, and he held Sasuke’s face in his hands, kissing him tenderly. “Thank you.” He moved his hands to Sasuke’s ass then, squeezing the mounds appreciatively. “Wanna celebrate with another round?”

Sasuke snorted, a soft smile on his face. “Sure.” He was admittedly happy that Naruto was so excited to be with him, and was looking forward to seeing how this relationship went.

He wanted to be happy, too.

*✧･ﾟ:*✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ

Naruto was on cloud nine.

He’d been sleeping at Sasuke’s house for 3 days now, and they’d literally fucked against every surface in the apartment. They went through so many condoms that they had to make  _ two _ grocery store runs to get more that weekend, and by the time Sunday night rolled around, Naruto was exhausted.

They had work in the morning and Naruto wanted to head back to his apartment so that he could prepare for the work day, so after an evening romp, the alpha yawned into his hand, slowly sitting up in bed. “I’m gonna go.”

Sasuke sat up quickly, confused as to why the alpha was leaving so suddenly. “What? Why?”

“I have to get ready for work tomorrow, Sas,” Answered Naruto. 

“We can just drive to work together tomorrow,” Answered Sasuke, crossing his arms in frustration

“I have to get clothes, Sas,” Laughed Naruto, amused by the omega’s unwillingness to see him leave. “I can’t show up to work tomorrow in your clothes.”

Sasuke pouted, not happy to hear this. “...I guess.”

Naruto pecked his boyfriend’s lips, grinning when he saw Sasuke fighting back a smile. “I can come back tomorrow? I’ll ride to work with Kiba, and then you and I can come back here and make dinner.”

The omega nodded, biting at a lower lip nervously. “...And you’ll stay the night?”

“I’ll stay the night,” Laughed Naruto, touched that Sasuke wanted to spend so much time with him. “I’ll stay the entire week, if you want.”

Sasuke frowned, minute uncertainty in his gaze. “...If you don’t want to stay, you don’t have to.”

Naruto didn’t want Sasuke to think that he was tired of him, and dragged the omega over to his side, placing a tender kiss against his lips. “I  _ want  _ to stay with you, Sasuke. I’ll stay by your side as long as you want me to.”

In a rare display of vulnerability, Sasuke nestled his face into the crook of Naruto’s neck, inhaling the alpha’s warm, sandalwood scent. “I want you to stay, tomorrow night.”

Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke, holding him close. “...If you want, I could go pick up some clothes from my place, and come back?”

“...Sure,” Murmured Sasuke, remaining in Naruto’s embrace. It admittedly made him happy that Naruto wanted to spend time with him, which made it easier for Sasuke to let down some of his walls, and show more of the parts that he’d kept hidden.

Pulling away, Naruto kissed Sasuke, rubbing at the omega’s side. “I’ll be back in an hour. Want me to pick up more condoms?”

Sasuke nodded, feeling quite worried as Naruto climbed out of bed and got dressed. He feared that Naruto had gotten sick of him, and was trying to get away because he’d been too clingy. He was worried that once Naruto left, the alpha would break up with him, telling him that he couldn’t do this, that he wasn’t ready to be in a relationship, and that he wanted them to go back to how things were before.

He bit his lower lip as he watched Naruto grab his phone, wondering if he’d done too much. “...You’ll be back?”

Naruto’s face softened, and he nodded, reaching out to meet Sasuke for a warm kiss. “Of course, Sas. I can pick us up some dinner, too; what do you want?”

Sasuke licked at his lips nervously. “...I can make something for us again. If you pick up something from the grocery store when you buy the condoms, then I’ll make it.”

Knowing that he’d be able to have Sasuke’s cooking for the 3rd day in a row made Naruto happy, and he grinned, pressing a dozen loving kisses against Sasuke’s lips, and causing the omega to break out into a smile. “I’ll be back in an hour, Sas.”

The omega watched as Naruto left his bedroom, trying to remain hopeful. In the past, he’d always been made to feel like he was insignificant in his relationships. Every time he asked to spend time with his alpha, they always accused him of being clingy, and got annoyed with him.

It was natural to want to spend time with the person that you were dating, and with Sasuke, he wanted nothing more than to be around his alpha. He enjoyed being loved, he craved to be appreciated, and he wanted respect, which were all things that Naruto gave him freely. 

And he didn’t want to lose that.

He could understand on some level how annoying it must be to deal with someone that was insecure in a relationship, so while Naruto was gone Sasuke worked on planning out how he would explain his uncharacteristic behavior to him. It was only fair that Naruto understood what he was getting himself into, and if they were going to be together, Sasuke wanted Naruto to understand him a bit better.

He jumped in the shower and allowed the warm water to calm him, the pressure of the water soothing him. Lotion went on his skin to moisturize it, and afterward he got dressed in a simple navy blue shirt and gray sweatpants, relaxing on the couch in his living room.

His phone ringing caught his attention, and he smiled when he saw that it was Naruto requesting him for a face call. Quickly swiping, Sasuke bit back a smile, trying to give off the facade that he was just relaxing. “Hey.”

Naruto grinned, the purity of it admittedly melting Sasuke’s heart. “Hey, Sas. The store has a sale on the wings, so I was thinking about getting them for dinner. Is that okay?”

Sasuke nodded, quite happy that Naruto wanted his opinion on something as simple as their dinner. “That’s fine. What flavor?”

“Their sweet thai chili sauce and teriyaki sauce is on sale, so maybe we can toss the wings in those two sauces?” Suggested Naruto, raising an eyebrow at the omega.

“Sure.”

“Do you want dessert? I kind of had a taste for some brownies.” Continued Naruto, heading to the baking aisle.

Sasuke  _ loved _ sweets, and ran through a mental checklist of the items he would need. “Brownies are fine. If you want them, pick up some flour, cocoa powder, chocolate chips, 4 sticks of butter, some brown sugar, and a dozen eggs. I have everything else we need at home.”

Naruto scrambled to quickly grab the items, only remember the first thing. “Ah! Wait, wait, one thing at a time!” 

Sasuke snorted, amused with the alpha. “Grab some flour.”

The blond grabbed the flour, showing Sasuke the kind he picked up. “Is this kind fine?”

“Yeah, that’s fine. Cocoa powder should be somewhere near that.”

Naruto hummed, grabbing some cocoa powder and showing Sasuke. “This?”

“Yeah. Chocolate chips should be on that aisle, too.”

The pair went back and forth like this, with Naruto making sure to buy everything that Sasuke wanted him to. Once he was done he made his way to the toiletries section, showing Sasuke the condom options. “What kind of condoms do you want?”

“Whatever is thinnest, and ribbed.” Murmured Sasuke, biting back a bashful smile. “Grab enough for tonight.”

Naruto grabbed the 5 pack, before thinking that it would make more sense to get enough to get them through the next few days. “I’m gonna grab the 20 pack, to last us all week.”

Hearing that Naruto wanted to spend the week with him made Sasuke smile, and he averted his gaze, not seeing the loving look Naruto was giving him. “Sure.”

“I’ll be home in 10 minutes, babe. See ya then.”

Sasuke’s smile only grew, and he nodded. “Hn.”

Once the video call ended, Sasuke relaxed back into his couch, finally allowing himself to smile. Naruto had called to ask him what he wanted for dinner! He knew it was something small, but it meant a lot to him, as the little things showed Sasuke that the alpha cared. Naruto kept ticking off his list of things that made him different from other alphas, and the omega was falling;  _ fast _ .

He knew it had only been 3 days, but… he was cautiously optimistic. If their relationship was this easy and affirming in the beginning, he looked forward to seeing how the rest of their relationship played out.

Right after the call ended, his phone began to ring again, and Sasuke answered it, seeing that it was Itachi. “Hey.”

“Hello, little brother. How are you?”

“I’m fine; how are you?”

“Doing just fine. I haven’t heard from you all weekend, so I was calling to see how you’re doing.” Explained Itachi.

Sasuke and his brother were  _ very _ close, and they usually met up once a week and spoke every other day. He’d been so wrapped up in Naruto that he hadn’t had the time to talk to his brother, and felt bad about it. “How’s the baby?”

“The baby’s fine,” Chuckled Itachi. “We had our midweek ultrasound check up, so we’re able to plan the gender reveal.”

“Are you excited to find out what you’re having?” Asked Sasuke, excited for his brother.

“I am. Kisame thinks we’re having an omega boy.” Answered Itachi, a fondness in his voice as he talked about his husband. 

“And you?”

“I think it’s an omega boy, too. Of course mother wants a girl, since a girl hasn’t been born in our family in generations. And father wants an alpha.” Sighed Itachi. 

Sasuke frowned at the mention of their father. The stoic alpha always looked down on him and Itachi because they were omegas, and resented the fact that he never had alpha children. He was a conservative man, who had outdated views about what omegas should be like, and how they should live their lives, so Itachi and Sasuke didn’t get along with him very much. “Who cares about what he thinks? As long as the baby is healthy, then nothing else matters.”

Itachi laughed softly. “You’re right about that, little brother.” He sighed then, yawning into the phone. “Kisame and I were planning on having the gender reveal next Saturday. Are you able to come.”

“Of course,” Assured Sasuke, not wanting his older brother to worry. “Just text me the time and location, and I’ll be there.” He heard his front door open, and smiled, elated that Naruto had returned.

“Babe! I’m home!”

“Oh? Is someone there, little brother?” Asked Itachi, a teasing tone to his voice. “Who’s that?”

“...It’s my boyfriend.” Murmured Sasuke, a soft smile on his face. It made him really happy to be able to say that. “We started dating this weekend, so that’s why I haven’t been able to call you.”

“Babe?”

Sasuke looked up as Naruto entered his living room, smiling at the alpha. “Hey; I’m just talking to my brother.”

Naruto grinned, sitting down next to Sasuke and greeting him with a kiss. “Can I say hello?”

Sasuke widened his eyes, shocked that Naruto wanted to do this. In the past, all of his alpha boyfriends couldn’t care less about his family, and didn’t want Sasuke to tell his family about their relationship. “S-Sure.”

Naruto leaned forward, putting the phone on speaker. “Hi! I’m Naruto, Sasuke’s boyfriend! Who are you?”

“Hello, Naruto. I’m Sasuke’s older brother Itachi. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Murmured Itachi, his soft, monotonous tone reminding Naruto of Sasuke. 

“I’ll leave you and Sasuke alone, I didn’t mean to interrupt; I just wanted to say hi.” Laughed Naruto.

“No worries, Naruto; I was going to go lay down anyway. It was nice meeting you. Goodbye, little brother.”

Sasuke said goodbye to his older brother, hanging up the phone and smiling softly at Naruto. “Ready to make dinner?”

Naruto nodded, standing up with the omega. “The wings should only take about an hour to cook, right?”

Sasuke nodded, heading into the kitchen and pulling the wings out of the bag. It looked like Naruto had gotten a pack of 30 wings, so Sasuke pulled on his apron, washing off the wings in the sink, and spreading them out on two large baking pans. Then, he drizzled them with olive oil, and sprinkled various seasonings on them, popping them into the oven. “Did you want anything to go with the wings?”

Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke from behind him, resting his chin on the omega’s shoulder. “You?”

Sasuke’s entire face heated up, and he warily moved to rest his arms on top of Naruto’s, holding him close. “Where?”

“The island counter?” Suggested Naruto, nipping at Sasuke’s ear lobe. “I have a few things in mind.”

Sasuke nodded, turning around in Naruto’s embrace, and wrapping his arms around the blond’s torso. He immediately locked lips with the alpha, and pulled him as close as possible, rutting against him.

Naruto was just happy that Sasuke wanted him, and gripped at his ass, slipping his tongue into Sasuke’s mouth. He loved the breathy sigh that escaped from the raven’s mouth, and stroked at the omega’s tongue with his own, grinding against Sasuke.

They made out against the stove while holding each other as if the world would fall apart if they let go. The  _ second _ Naruto smelled the inviting scent of Sasuke’s slick he pulled away, grinning at his boyfriend. “Get on your knees on the island.”

Sasuke nodded breathlessly, jumping onto the island, and getting on his hands and knees. He shuddered when he felt Naruto’s hot breath ghost over his lower back, and looked over his shoulder at the man. “What are you going to do?”

“You’ll see,” Grinned Naruto, shimmying Sasuke’s sweat pants off of him, and tossing them to the floor. He grabbed at Sasuke’s ass with both hands and squeezed the mounds, pressing a soft kiss against one cheek. “You have a really nice ass, Sas.”

Sasuke laughed, leaning over onto his forearms, and arching for Naruto. “Can you eat me out?”

“Was already planning on it,” Muttered Naruto, a lecherous grin on his face. He spread Sasuke’s ass apart, his mouth watering when he saw the omega’s bright pink rim glistened with slick, and twitching in anticipation. Without a moment’s hesitation, he leaned forward, licking a long strip against the raven’s rim, and flattening out his tongue.

Sasuke groaned and closed his eyes as Naruto licked him here, his jaw falling open when Naruto traced around his rim with his tongue.  _ “Mnh! Deeper!” _

The alpha obliged, pushing his tongue a bit deeper into the omega, and reaching around to fondle his testes, pleased when Sasuke let out another moan. His hand moved to stroke at Sasuke’s shaft while he fucked and pleasured his ass with his tongue, and he stopped only when he felt Sasuke’s cock twitch in his hands, signaling that he was going to cum.

From their marathon sex over the past 3 days, Naruto learned that Sasuke took anywhere from 5 to 10 minutes to cum again, and he wanted be inside the omega and have him cum from his cock instead. He gave Sasuke’s rim one final lap before pulling away, wiping at his chin. “Ready for me, Sas?”

Sasuke nodded, looking back over his shoulder at Naruto. “Like this?”

Naruto helped maneuver Sasuke onto his back, pulling him closer. “This should be more comfortable for you.”

Sasuke smiled softly, happy that Naruto cared about his comfort. He knew it was silly to be touched by something so simple, but… he wasn’t used to alphas caring about him or his well being, and it made him happy that Naruto did. The alpha made it very clear that sex was about both of their pleasure, and this was something that Sasuke hadn’t experienced before.

He wrapped his arms around the alpha’s neck and pulled him closer, kissing him deeply on the lips. He spread his legs a bit more so that Naruto could better slot himself between them, and hooked his ankles around Naruto’s thighs, holding him in place.

Naruto blindly reached across the counter for the bag containing the condoms while he kissed Sasuke, and broke their kiss to sit up, opening the box of condoms and pulling one out. Ripping off their wrapper, Naruto rolled it onto his cock and stroked himself a few times before aligning himself with Sasuke, and gently pushing himself in.

_ “O-Oh!” _ Gasped Sasuke, screwing his eyes shut and tossing his head back as Naruto pushed inch after agonizing  _ inch _ into him. He shuddered once he bottomed out, minor trembles racking his body as he panted. 

Naruto bent over and began to kiss and suck at Sasuke’s neck, almost able to taste his lustful pheromones as they permeated the air around them. He started off thrusting at a slow, shallow pace, wanting Sasuke to be able to adjust before he moved into him earnestly.

Once he felt the omega relax, Naruto snapped his hips into the raven, grinning into the crook of his neck when Sasuke cried out and squeezed him tight. “You like that?”

Sasuke gasped when Naruto repeated the motion, his cock rubbing against that place that drove him  _ insane _ . He was rendered speechless when Naruto’s hips steadily moved into him, and that spot was struck again and again, causing him to see stars in his vision.  _ “Fu-uck! A-Ah! Mnh!” _

Naruto sat up and spread Sasuke’s legs even farther apart, loving the sight of his cock entering and exiting the omega. “You look amazing, Sas.”

Sasuke blushed, tossing his head back again and groaning when Naruto took his cock in his hands, jerking him in time to his thrusts. The alpha’s cock moved into him in a way that made him breathless, stretching him in ways that made his mind go blank from pleasure.

_ “H-Harder!” _ He begged, screwing his eyes shut and his mouth falling open when Naruto did just that, his hips fucking him ruthlessly by this point.  _ “F-u-uck, Naruto! Mnh! Y-e-e-s!” _

_ “Gonna cum?” _ Breathed Naruto, a lustful glint in his eyes. He was close too, the sound of his hips slapping against Sasuke’s round ass spurning him on.

_ “Y-Yes!” _ Gasped Sasuke, letting out a choked cry as he came. His cum spurted out onto his shirt, and he groaned when Naruto’s movements became more frantic, the sound of the alpha grunting in his ear causing him to shudder.

Naruto pumped his hips slowly into Sasuke as he came down from that beautiful, orgasmic high, and he groaned as he felt the raven tremble in his arms, a tired smile on his face. “You’re fucking amazing, Sas.”

Sasuke smiled, still trying to catch his breath. “...You too.”

They met in the middle for a warm kiss before Naruto pulled out of Sasuke, tying off the condom and throwing it away before he helped Sasuke sit up. In perfect timing, the oven went off right as they finished cleaning themselves off and getting redressed, so Naruto grabbed the oven mitts, setting both trays of the chicken wings on the stove top. “We should toss them in the sauce now, and let them cool for a few minutes.”

Sasuke hummed in agreement, and grabbed the bottle of sauces from the bag, pouring them in separate bowls. “1 pan can be tossed in the teriyaki glaze, the other can be tossed in the sweet thai chili glaze.” He dug into a drawer and grabbed tongs, handing them to Naruto. “Toss these, please.”

“On it,” Chirped Naruto, more than happy to help. He grabbed the bowl containing the teriyaki glaze first, and tossed wings five at a time, setting them back on the pan so that they could cool down. After that he moved onto the next pan, and tossed them in the sweet Thai chili glaze, setting them back on the pan to cool down once he was done.

“We can take whatever we don’t eat for lunch tomorrow. I’ll make some rice and sides to go with the leftover wings, when we finish eating.” Stated Sasuke, looking through his cupboards to see what he could make to go with the rice for tomorrow. “How about some stuffed chili peppers, and sweet potatoes?”

“That sounds amazing, Sas,” Moaned Naruto, excited for tomorrow’s lunch. It made him happy that Sasuke wanted to make them lunch, as it all felt very domestic to him. He and Sasuke had been in a perfect dream world the three days that they’d been together, and he didn’t want it to end.

He hoped that the longer they dated, Sasuke would continue to open up to him, and looked forward to their relationship, hoping that they would keep growing closer.

*✧･ﾟ:*✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hoping to have the next chapter out in a week or so. Thanks for reading :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter :)
> 
> I really like the positive response this story is getting, so I typed out chapter 5. I feel like some important dialogue and relationship progress happens in this chapter, so I wanted to get it out.

*✧･ﾟ:*✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ

After dinner Sasuke decided that he’d make their brownies, and put on his apron, handing Naruto his spare one. The alpha wanted to help him bake, and Sasuke was just happy that he wanted to spend time with him. “Do you like your brownies soft and gooey?”

Naruto hummed in reply, snaking his arms around Sasuke’s waist, and resting his chin on his shoulder. “That’s the best way to have them.” He squeezed Sasuke tight then, letting out a happy laugh. “This is so domestic; I feel like we’re married.”

Sasuke blushed at the statement, biting back a smile. “Do you want to get married, one day?”

“I want to. It’s always been a dream of mine to get married and have a family.” Answered Naruto. “What about you?”

Sasuke looked down, mulling over his thoughts. “I want to get married one day and have a family, too.”

“Would you ever bond to your husband?” In their society, it wasn’t uncommon for couples to be married and not bond, as bonding was serious. The procedure to undo a bonding was  _ very _ invasive, and the recovery process was  _ brutal _ ; especially for the omega. Regardless of these facts, in the deepest parts of himself, Naruto knew that he wanted to have a love so genuine and deep, that they bonded. His parents were bonded, and he’d always looked up to the love and relationship that his parents had with each other.

“Would  _ you _ ?” Countered Sasuke, his tone neutral enough to make it impossible to know how he felt about the act.

“I-I want to,” Confessed Naruto, a bashful smile on his face. “My parents are bonded, and I’ve always wanted a love that was like theirs. It’s always been a dream of mine to find that perfect person, and settle down. And I’d love to be able to bond, and be an inspiration to my children. I-I know it’s silly, though…”

“...It’s not silly…” Murmured Sasuke, genuinely surprised that the alpha felt this way about bonding and marriage. He bit a lower lip nervously then, figuring he should explain himself to Naruto. “I have something I want to tell you.”

Naruto hummed, pulling away from Sasuke so that he could give him his undivided attention. “What is it?”

Sasuke gulped nervously, remaining faced away from the alpha. “...I don’t have the best track record with alphas. I’m used to alphas being angry, being dismissive, and getting annoyed with me. They usually don’t care about what I want, or who I am, and they usually leave when they get bored or tired of me.”

He bit his lower lip, clenching at the counter top. “I’m not used to alphas being nice. And… and you’re so different than what I’m used to.”

Naruto’s face pinched in confusion and concern. “...Is that a bad thing?”

Sasuke shook his head, not wanting Naruto to misunderstand him. Turning towards the alpha, Sasuke searched the blond’s face, his heart clenching painfully when he saw doubt in his baby blue eyes. “It isn’t. At all.”

He gulped nervously again, continuing to explain himself. “I’m clingy. And I like hugs. And I like sex. I like spending time with my partner. I like feeling loved, and appreciated, and valued. And those are all things that you do for me… and I’m scared that me opening up and breaking down my walls will be too much for you, and you’ll get creeped out and leave. I’m scared I’ll push you away… so… ever since you started showing interest in me, I’ve been pushing you out before you could do it to me… and… and that wasn’t fair to you. And I’m sorry that I did that. You didn’t deserve any of that; I was wrong.”

Naruto’s gaze softened, and he reached out to stroke at Sasuke’s hip affectionately, wanting to reassure him. “ _ I _ like hugs. I like cuddles, I like sex,  _ I’m _ clingy, I’m affectionate, and I love spending time with my partner. And you’re never going to push me away because you like those things.”

He leaned forward and kissed the raven, smiling warmly against his lips. “I want to get to know you, Sas. I want us to get to know each other. I want us to go out on dates, I want us to have fun, and I want you to trust me.”

He kissed Sasuke again, hoping to comfort him. “I’m sorry that you’ve been with alphas that have mistreated you. And if I’ve ever made you feel like those alphas made you feel, I’m sorry. If you ever feel uncomfortable or hurt because of something I’ve said or done, tell me, and we’ll work through it. Because I don’t want to let you go, Sas.”

Sasuke smiled when Naruto confessed this, and he closed his eyes to kiss the blond. “I don’t want to ruin this, either.” He looked away for a moment, before turning his gaze back to the blonde. “I’m really sorry for how I’ve treated you up until now. You didn’t deserve to be treated like you were a jerk.”

Naruto grinned, pulling Sasuke closer and kissing him. “Thank you, babe.” He pinched Sasuke’s ass affectionately, loving how the omega jumped and shot him a flustered smile. “And I’ll never get tired of you wanting to spend time with me; I want to spend time with you, too. Why do you think I asked you out to lunch every day?”

This made Sasuke blush, and he hugged Naruto, nestling his face into the crook of the alpha’s neck. “Want to make brownies?”

The blond snorted, squeezing Sasuke tight before letting go. “Yeah.”

*✧･ﾟ:*✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ

The alarm clock going off the next morning made Naruto groan, and he rolled over onto his stomach, burrowing his face into his pillow. “Ugh…”

Sasuke blinked open his eyes, still feeling sleepy. “Mn…” It was 6:30, and the gym opened at 8, so they needed to be gone from his apartment in an hour if they were going to beat the early morning traffic. He rolled over and pressed a warm kiss onto Naruto’s neck, rubbing at his side. “What do you want for breakfast?”

The raven’s groggy voice turned Naruto on, and he reached back behind him, squeezing the omega’s plump butt. “Your ass.”

Sasuke snorted, amused with the alpha. “Maybe later tonight.”

Yawning into his pillow, Naruto turned over and pulled Sasuke closer, burrowing his face into the omega’s chest. “Japanese Traditional?”

Sasuke hummed, running through a mental checklist of the ingredients that he had. “Mackerel or salmon?”

“Mn… Mackerel.” Answered Naruto, dozing back off to sleep.

Sasuke chuckled, running his hand through Naruto’s blond hair before pulling away, and getting out of bed. Padding to his kitchen, Sasuke prepared the ingredients for breakfast, finishing right at 7 am. He went to go wake Naruto back up, hoping that he liked breakfast.

The blond dragged his feet all the way to the kitchen, and sat down at the countertop, waking up completely when Sasuke placed a plate of steaming food in front of him. His mouth watered as he took in the steamed rice, grilled fish, pickled vegetables, and seaweed. “Damn, Sas! This looks fucking amazing!”

Sasuke smiled as he sat down, eating his food and watching as Naruto took his first bite. “Do you like it?”

Naruto moaned around the mouthful, beginning to attack his food. “This food is great, babe! You’re such a good cook!”

This made the raven happy, and he continued to eat breakfast in comfortable silence, feeling even happier when Naruto got a second helping of food. 

They finished eating around 7:30, and rushed to get ready, heading out the door at 7:45. Now that he’d eaten and had some coffee, Naruto was wide awake, and he looked forward to beginning his cycle class, scrolling through his phone as Sasuke drove them to their gym.

They arrived 5 minutes before the gym opened, and headed upstairs to where their personal lockers were, with Naruto grinning at everyone. “Hey guys! Morning!”

A round of “good morning!” left everyone’s mouths, so Naruto went to put his things in his locker, greeting Kiba. “Hey, Kiba.”

“Dude, where have you been?” Grilled Kiba, narrowing his eyes at him. “I haven’t seen you since Friday!”

“I was with Sasuke.” Answered Naruto.

Kiba’s face scrunched in confusion. “What? Why?”

“Because, we’re dating, now.” Confessed Naruto, a bashful grin on his face.

“What!” Gasped Kiba, blown away by the news. “You’re dating  _ Sasuke _ ?! He hates you!”

“Well, we worked through our issues,” Laughed Naruto, a cheeky grin on his face. He looked down at his watch, seeing that his cycle class started in 5 minutes. “I’ll talk to you about it later, I promise.” He left a sputtering Kiba behind, and made his way over to Sasuke, who was checking over his appearance in the mirror in his locker. “I’ll see you at lunch, babe.”

Sasuke was shocked when Naruto pecked his lips, and stared at him like he was crazy. “What are you doing?”

“Um… I’m kissing you.” Stated Naruto, raising a confused eyebrow at the omega. 

“We’re at work. Everyone will know you’re dating me if you do that.”

Naruto’s face fell when Sasuke said this. “...You don’t want them to know about us?”

Sasuke widened his eyes in a panic, not wanting Naruto to misunderstand him. “No! No, I-I thought that you didn’t want anyone to know… all of my exes were like that, so… I-I just thought that you wanted to keep it a secret, too.”

The blonde felt bad that Sasuke thought this about him, and he took his hands, bringing them to his lips to kiss. “I’m happy I’m dating you, Sasuke. I want everyone to know! I’m not ashamed to have you as my boyfriend.”

Sasuke was genuinely shocked by the confession, and broke out into a large grin. “Really?”

“Yeah… I’m happy we’re dating, Sasuke.” Assured Naruto, winking at the omega. “Now I have to go teach my cycle class, so I’ll see you later.” He pecked the raven’s lips before turning around to exit the room, leaving a surprised yet relieved Sasuke behind.

“So it looks like something good came from your Valentine’s Day weekend.”

Sasuke turned around, seeing that it was Kakashi who was speaking to him. He blushed and looked away, not really knowing what to say.

“I’m glad to see that you gave him a chance; he’s such a good alpha.” Continued Kakashi, crossing his arms and leaning against the closed lockers beside Sasuke. “Iruka was mean to me too, when we first met; he hated my guts.”

Iruka slammed his locker shut when Kakashi said this, huffing in frustration. “Honey, stop spreading rumors!”

Kakashi cackled, pecking his wife on his crown. “What? It’s true; you didn’t like me when we first met, and wanted nothing to do with me. I had to work for  _ months _ to get you to believe that I was a good guy.”

The omega pouted, pinching at his husband’s cheek through his mask. “That doesn’t matter! We’re married now.”

Their interaction was amusing to Sasuke, and he nodded at them politely as he closed his locker, excusing himself. He had a personal training session this morning, and greeted his client, getting right to work.

Once their hour finished, Sasuke scheduled their next personal training session, and bid them goodbye, heading back down to the front desk to return the tablet he used for the session. He saw that Naruto’s cycle class just ended, and headed down the hall towards it, figuring the alpha might be happy to see him.

He stopped at the alpha’s door though when he saw a cute omega talking to him, and frowned, not happy when he heard their conversation.

“Yeah, I really enjoyed the class, and I think you’re really cute!” Gushed the omega, smiling up at the alpha. “I was hoping that we could grab some coffee sometime this week? And maybe I can get your number in the meantime?”

Naruto let out a gentle laugh, flattered by the compliment. “I’m glad that you loved the class! I have a partner though, so I can’t go out for coffee or give you my number.”

The omega pouted, not happy to hear this. “What do they look like? Surely they don’t look better than me.”

Naruto frowned, still keeping the facade of politeness. “He’s very handsome, and I care a lot about him. I’m very happy with him.”

“He doesn’t have to know, though,” Pressed the omega, batting their eyelashes at him.

“I’m not interested; I really like my boyfriend.” Reiterated Naruto, looking over towards the door of the classroom and spotting Sasuke. “Sas! Hey!”

Sasuke walked over to the pair, narrowing his eyes at the omega as he approached them.

Naruto quickly pecked his lips, slinging an arm around his waist proudly. “This is my boyfriend, by the way.”

The omega blushed, looking Sasuke up and down, before stammering out an excuse about being late for work, and running off.

Sasuke hugged Naruto close, admittedly feeling the  _ tiniest _ bit possessive. It made him happy that Naruto really meant it when he said he was proud to be with him, and he pressed a warm kiss onto the alpha’s scent gland, covering him in his scent.

It reassured Naruto to see Sasuke so possessive over him, and he hugged the omega back, kissing his crown. “Hey; how’d your personal training session go?”

“Fine,” Murmured Sasuke, pulling away from the blond. “What about your class?”

“It was fun; my next class starts in a few minutes.” He leaned forward again to kiss Sasuke, which made the raven smile.

“I’ll see you at lunch.” Murmured Sasuke, squeezing Naruto’s hand before letting go of it.

“Yeah; bye, babe!” Chirped Naruto, waving goodbye as Sasuke left. New clients were beginning to file into his class, so he greeted them and climbed back on his bike, getting his playlist ready.

Life was good, and he looked forward to it only getting better.

*✧･ﾟ:*✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ

Saturday morning found Sasuke on his way to Itachi’s home for his brother’s gender reveal party. He was excited for the omega, as Itachi and his husband Kisame had wanted a baby for a long time, and were finally successful after trying for a few years.

Sasuke parked his car outside of Itachi’s home and grabbed the gift he bought for the baby, locking the car doors and heading to the front door. He rang the doorbell next and patiently waited for his brother to open the door, smiling at the man when he opened the door.

“Sasuke,” Greeted Itachi, pulling in his brother for a warm hug. “I’m glad you were able to make it.”

Sasuke eagerly returned his brother’s hug, humming softly. “I wouldn’t have missed this for the world, Itachi.”

“With the time you’ve been spending with your new boyfriend, I was worried you’d forgotten about me.” Teased Itachi, winking at his brother so that the omega knew he was only joking. “We’re all out back eating right now.”

Sasuke hummed, following his brother outside to his backyard, seeing that most of Itachi and Kisame’s friends, as well as their family, were already there. They all turned to greet him, shouts of “Sasuke!” ringing around the backyard.

Sasuke went to greet his family first, making his way over to his mother Mikoto. The middle-aged omega was happy to see him, and opened her arms to accept a hug from her son, a soft smile on her face. “Sasuke! I’m so happy to see you!”

The raven smiled gently, always happy to see his mother. “Me too; how are you?”

“I’m fine; work  _ is _ picking up for your father and I, but we’re managing.”

“I don’t know why you’re wasting your time at that gym; come back and work for your mother and I.” Grunted Fugaku, staring at his son in disapproval.

Sasuke frowned, doing his best to remain respectful. “Working at the gym is good for me. I’m able to do what I feel is best for me, there.”

“I don’t see what’s so fun about riding a bicycle all day. You could be doing something productive, something that actually  _ matters _ . And instead, you’re wasting your life away, riding a bicycle for some no name.” Continued Fugaku, a pissed look on his face.

“Honey…” Chastised Mikoto, shooting her husband a look in warning. 

“Bah!” Huffed the alpha, pulling out a cigarette, and lighting it. “Do whatever you want, waste your life. Family is everything to the Uchihas, and every time you choose to not follow your mother and I in our family business, you’re spitting in my face! I laid out a simple path for you, and you couldn’t even follow it! Pathetic!”

The issue of their family business was a sore subject for the Uchiha family.

Sasuke’s core family -his parents and his brother- had a personal training company, where they were personal trainers that catered to the stars; the wealthiest and most beloved members of society. It was a business that had existed for about 30 years now, and Sasuke and Itachi had been groomed to participate in the business from an early age. There was a suffocating, constant pressure to be someone that he just  _ couldn’t  _ be while he worked under his father though, and no matter what Sasuke did, he was never good enough for the alpha.

And 3 months ago, Sasuke couldn’t take it anymore, so he left.

He was determined to make it on his own, and determined to carve out his own path in life, without his family’s influence. He didn’t know how he wanted to go about doing that, but he knew that he would keep forging ahead until he figured it out. And working at Konoha life was the first step in that plan. Sasuke didn’t have it in him to argue with his father, and instead turned around to leave, walking over to the table where all of Itachi’s friends from college were sitting. 

They all looked up at him and greeted him as he sat down, happy to see him. They referred to themselves as “Akatsuki”, and had been close friends for 10 years, bonding over their mutual Japanese heritage.

“Sasuke! We heard from Itachi that you left your family business, yeah? It’s about time you told your father to shove it, that insufferable bastard.” Stated Deidara, a proud smile on his face. “I always told Itachi that your dad was a wacko, yeah?”

Itachi snorted, amused with his friend. “I’m just proud of Sasuke for standing up for himself, and doing what he feels is right.”

Sasuke smiled, touched that his brother felt this way. Itachi and Kisame still worked with Sasuke’s parents at their company, so it meant a lot that Itachi supported him doing what he felt was right.

“So Sasuke, a little birdie told me that you have a boyfriend.” Brought up Kisame, a cheeky grin on his face. 

Sasuke blushed as everyone at the table gasped, amusement in their eyes.

“What?! You have a boyfriend, Sasuke?! When did this happen, yeah?” Asked Deidara, a delighted look in his eyes.

“For Sasuke to say he has a boyfriend means that this must be the real deal,” Observed Konan, tucking her blue hair behind her ear. 

“I know,” Murmured her husband Nagato, a proud smile on his face. “He’s usually so secretive and private about the alphas that he dates.”

“What’s his name, brat?” Asked Hidan, heavily intrigued by the news.

Sasuke didn’t mind their comments or questions, as Itachi’s friends had always been like extended family to him. Itachi was 7 years older than him, and Sasuke had been around Itachi’s group of friends for most of his teenage and young adult life, so if anyone knew him, it was them. “His name is Naruto.”

Nagato widened his eyes at the mention of the name. “ _ What _ ? What’s his last name? Is it Uzumaki?”

“Yeah, how’d you know?” Asked Sasuke, surprised that Nagato knew of Naruto.

“He’s my cousin,” Laughed Nagato amused by the news. “He’s a wonderful person; his mother Kushina and my mother Amiko are sisters.”

Konan nodded, agreeing with her husband. “Naruto is a wonderful alpha, Sasuke. I’ve known him for a while, and he always puts others above himself, to a certain fault. He’s a good guy.”

Hearing them speak so highly of Naruto was affirming for Sasuke, and it made him happy that the group seemingly approved of Naruto based on what Nagato and Konan had to say. 

“How long have you been together anyway, brat?” Asked Hidan, raising a curious eyebrow at the omega.

“It hasn’t been long,” Murmured Sasuke, a slight blush to his cheeks. “Only a week.”

“So it’s still fresh,” Commented Kakuzu. “Where does he work?”

“He works with me at the gym. “Answered Sasuke.

“What kind of salary do you earn over there, anyway? You shouldn’t mess around with an alpha that can’t provide for you.” Continued Kakuzu. “You’re a good omega, you shouldn’t be messing around with broke alphas.”

Hidan rolled his eyes, annoyed with his husband. “Oh shut it, Kakuzu; all you care about is money! The brat is allowed to date whoever he wants. You took me out to a fast food restaurant for Valentine’s Day, so you’re the last one to speak about an alpha providing for their omega, you fucking bastard!”

“It was cheap! It’s dinner! I took you out, right? Whether I spent $50 or $10, it shouldn’t matter!” Argued Kakuzu, narrowing his eyes at his wife.

Everyone in the group ignored the bickering that resulted from this statement, as they were used to Hidan and Kakuzu’s relationship. The pair bickered and argued about every little thing, but they loved each other deeply, and their relationship worked for them, in their own weird way.

“Are you happy at the very least, Sasuke?” Asked White Zetsu, a worried look on his face. 

“I am,” Murmured Sasuke, smiling as he thought of Naruto.

“Good for you, yeah? You deserve an alpha that knows how to fucking treat an omega.” Stated Deidara, nodding definitively. 

“I think that everyone’s here, so I want to get started on the reveal, everyone.” Announced Itachi, drawing everyone’s attention to himself.

Itachi stood and announced this to everyone at the event then, walking over with Kisame to the table that the cake was on.

Everyone quieted down, so Kisame began to speak, a proud smile on his face. “Hey guys! Thank you for coming! We’re about to cut the cake and roll down the banner, on the count of 3! 1, 2, 3!”

The happy couple cut into the cake, while a family member pulled on a string, unfurling the banner for everyone to read.

_ Congratulations! It’s an omega boy! _

Everyone cheered as they read the banner, and Itachi and Kisame held up the slice of cake they cut, showing that it was dyed light blue.

Sasuke was really happy for his brother and Kisame, and clapped his hands, a proud smile on his face. In 4 more months, his little nephew would be here, and he was looking forward to being there for him.

He was happy for his brother, and deep in his heart he found that he wished he could be happy for himself in his own life, too.

*✧･ﾟ:*✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ

The first month of Naruto and Sasuke’s relationship was like a dream for Sasuke.

The alpha was like a knight in shining armor, and every day Sasuke fell more and more for the blond’s charm. Naruto was kind, he was gentle, he was understanding, he was compassionate, and he was a million and one other things that made Sasuke realize how wrong he’d initially been about him.

Naruto was showing himself to be  _ nothing _ like the alphas of Sasuke’s past, and the omega was looking forward to getting to know the alpha better as time went on.

On their one month anniversary, Naruto surprised Sasuke with a bouquet of roses, and a few of his favorite bakery sweets, which Sasuke had consumed before his cycle class. His stomach was churning while he rode the cycle bike though, and he felt himself grow nauseous. He tried to fight through it, and spoke into his mic, encouraging his class. “We’re at the climax, guys! Fight through the pain! Every bead of sweat is your body’s way of thanking you for a better life! You-” He gagged then, tearing off his microphone and darting towards the trash bin in the room.

Falling to his knees, Sasuke threw up, retching into the bin. He couldn’t understand why he suddenly wasn’t feeling well, and wondered if it was because he ate too many sweets.

Once he was sure he was done, he stood up and grabbed a paper towel, wiping at his lips. Everyone in the class seemed to be worried, so he walked back over to his cycle bike and picked up his microphone headset, putting it back on. “Sorry, everyone. Just give me a few minutes.” He reached over and pressed the pause button on his playlist, the room now quiet.

He still felt pretty nauseous with every second that dragged on, and wiped at his brow, his head beginning to swirl. “Actually, guys, I think I need to cut the class early; I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright, hun!” Assured an older woman, not wanting Sasuke to worry. “We’ll be just fine! Worry about yourself and just focus on getting better!”

Sasuke nodded weakly, resting against the wall of the room, and trying to quell the nausea rising in him. He ended up sliding down until he was sitting on the floor, and pressed his cold water bottle against his forehead, trying to breathe slow and deep.

His clients wished him well and filed out of the room, so Sasuke remained in here for quite some time, waiting until his ears stopped ringing before he opened his eyes, and tried to stand. There were a few benches in the break room of the gym, so Sasuke made his way upstairs and lied down, covering his eyes with his forearm.

“You alright, Sasuke?” Murmured Iruka, surprised to see Sasuke resting here when he entered the room.

“I’m nauseous,” Muttered Sasuke, trying to stay as still as possible so that he didn’t throw up.

“Oh no,” Muttered Iruka, heading to his locker and opening it so that he could rummage through his bag. “Here, I think I have some anti-nausea medicine.” He grabbed the medicine and grabbed a can of ginger ale, padding over to Sasuke’s side. “Here; try this, and then try and sip at the ginger ale.” 

Sasuke was grateful that Iruka helped him up, and he gratefully took the chewable tablets, swallowing them with the ginger ale. “Thanks.”

“Of course, honey,” Murmured Iruka, sitting down next to Sasuke on the bench. “What do you think caused it?”

“My heat starts tomorrow, and I always get a little sick the day before.” Explained Sasuke, beginning to feel a bit better as the medicine kicked in. “It’s usually not this bad, though…”

Iruka hummed, understanding. “Do you think it might also be because of the pastries that you ate earlier?”

“Maybe,” Murmured Sasuke. 

The door to the break room burst open, and Naruto barreled through, concern in his eyes. “Sas! Are you okay?!”

“I just don’t feel well,” Murmured Sasuke, taking another sip of his ginger ale.

Naruto rushed over to his boyfriend, crouching down low in front of him. “One of your clients told me you were sick. What’s wrong?”

“I’m just nauseous, and I don’t feel well; I threw up 15 minutes ago, so I ended my class early.”

Naruto reached out, feeling Sasuke’s forehead with the back of his hand. “Hm… you don’t feel warm. Do you want me to drive you home?”

Sasuke wanted to say no, but he didn’t think that he’d be able to teach anymore classes or take anymore clients today. “Yeah.”

Naruto helped him stand up, wrapping a stabilizing arm around him. “Alright, let’s get you home. See you later, Iruka.”

Iruka waved goodbye at the pair and wished Sasuke well, so the raven let Naruto help him out of the room and down the stairs of the gym, towards his car. He handed Naruto his car keys and settled himself into the passenger seat, wanting nothing more than to go to sleep in his bed.

Naruto started Sasuke’s car and put on his seatbelt for him, rubbing at his thigh. “We’ll be home soon, Sas.” He tried to drive as carefully as possible so that he didn’t jostle Sasuke, and parked in the omega’s parking space once they arrived at his apartment complex, helping him out of the car once he turned it off and got out himself.

Sasuke lived on the 4th floor, so the pair took the elevator up and stopped in front of Sasuke’s door once they arrived, with the blond unlocking Sasuke’s door for him, and helping him inside. He led the omega back to his bedroom, and helped him change his clothes, tucking him into bed and kissing his cheek. “I have to head back to work, but I’ll be home soon. Call me if you need  _ anything _ , alright Sas?”

Sasuke groaned in response, turning onto his side and curling into a ball. 

Naruto was really worried, and didn’t want to leave Sasuke at home alone. “Babe, just tell me to stay, and I’ll stay.”

Sasuke didn’t want Naruto to miss the rest of his shift, but he also  _ really _ wanted Naruto to stay so that he could wrap him in his warm embrace, and cuddle with him while he was sick. “...Can you stay?”

“Yeah, of course babe,” Assured Naruto, pulling out his phone. “Let me call Tsunade.”

Sasuke waited patiently for Naruto to finish calling her, watching as the blond quickly changed into night clothes after hanging up the phone. He'd been staying over here every  _ day _ since they started dating, and most of his clothes were now at Sasuke’s place.

“She said it’s fine for me to take the rest of the day off. I’ll stay here with you until you start to feel better,” Murmured Naruto, climbing into bed behind his boyfriend, and slinging an arm around his waist as he cuddled up to him from behind. He pressed a warm kiss against Sasuke’s scent gland, rubbing soothingly at his hip. “What do you think made you sick, babe?”

Sasuke turned around and burrowed his face into the center of Naruto’s chest, wrapping his arms around his torso and squeezing him tight. “I usually get nauseous the day before my heat starts.”

Naruto hummed, sniffing at Sasuke. The omega didn’t smell like he was in preheat -that had a completely different smell- but he let it go, knowing that Sasuke knew his body more than he did. “Do… you want help?”

The omega remained silent as he thought over this, wondering if it would be a good idea. Heats were  _ personal _ , and it was a big step to share a heat with someone.

A warm kiss on his crown made him look up, and onyx eyes stared into calm, baby blue ones. “If you’re not ready, that’s okay, babe. Just know that whenever you’re ready, I’m more than willing to share your heat with you.”

Sasuke was always taken aback by how understanding and selfless Naruto was, and he burrowed himself back into the alpha’s chest, humming with content. “...Thank you.”

Naruto’s steady breathing, warm body, and comforting scent lulled Sasuke to sleep, and he was out in  _ seconds _ , suddenly realizing how drained he was. It was like his entire body was made of stone, and he began to wonder if he had caught something from the pastries that Naruto bought him.

Gentle shaking a few hours later woke him up, and he groaned, feeling absolutely  _ terrible _ .

“Shh… it’s alright, babe. I was just waking you up because I got you some medicine.” Murmured Naruto, helping his boyfriend sit up. 

Sasuke took bleary notice of the medicine and sports drink that Naruto got him, and he groaned again, his head pounding. He gratefully accepted the medicine and swallowed it, draining the sports drink next.

“I also tried to make you some soup. I-I know I’m not a good cook, but I figured that this would help.” Murmured Naruto, handing Sasuke a warm bowl of…  _ something _ .

The concoction looked downright horrid, and it took Sasuke a few seconds to realize what he was staring at. “...Is this chicken noodle soup?”

The blond nodded, a bit embarrassed. “I-I know it looks bad, but i-it should help you.”

Sasuke continued to look down at the bowl in silence, not convinced. The noodles were burnt, the soup was thickened somehow, and the chicken was dry, which confused Sasuke. Nevertheless, he took a wary bite, fighting back a shudder of disgust. Naruto was trying his best to take care of him, and he didn’t want to make the alpha feel bad for his lack of cooking ability.

He managed to silently eat every last bite of this soup, and wordlessly handed the bowl back to Naruto, his stomach bubbling uncomfortably.  _ “Fuck…” _ He groaned, holding his stomach and screwing his eyes shut.

“I-I also got some nausea medicine, Sas! Here!” Rushed Naruto, hurriedly digging around in his grocery bag, and pouring two tablets into his hand, offering them to the raven.

Sasuke took those gratefully, relieved when they started to work a few minutes later. “I think I caught something from one of my clients, or from that bakery. My head hurts, and I feel like I got run over by a bus.”

Naruto quickly sat down next to Sasuke on the bed, pressing the back of his hand against the omega’s forehead. “Hm… you do feel kind of warm. Just go back to bed, and in the morning we’ll go to a doctor.”

Sasuke hummed, settling back into bed. He  _ rarely _ got sick, and felt absolutely  _ terrible _ . He was relieved when Naruto changed back into comfortable clothing and slid into bed next to him, and promptly fell back asleep, not waking up until early the next morning.

He still felt like shit, and sat up in bed groggily, waiting a few seconds to see if the pounding in his head would stop. When it didn’t, Sasuke reached out to his nightstand to grab more of his sports drink, downing the rest of the bottle.

His heats usually started really early in the morning, so he looked at the time, his heart stopping when he saw the time.

It was 7 am.

His heat hadn’t started. 

And he was  _ never _ late.

The first thought that ran through his head was pregnancy, and he thought back to all the times he’d fucked Naruto. They were pretty diligent about using condoms, and he couldn’t think of a time when they’d had unprotected sex.

_ Except  _ for Valentine’s day. And a few times they were too lazy to use condoms, and Naruto just pulled out. 

_ Shit _ .

Sasuke was absolutely horrified at the thought that he could be pregnant, and looked over at Naruto, who was currently knocked out asleep next to him. He didn’t want to wake the alpha up, as he didn’t know how Naruto would handle the news that he might be pregnant. 

Most alphas would freak out if they heard that their omega could be pregnant, so instead Sasuke got dressed, quietly leaving his home and heading to the nearest pharmacy to buy a few pregnancy tests. Naruto was still asleep when he got back, so Sasuke entered the bathroom and unboxed the pregnancy tests, taking 3 of them.

His heart pounded in anticipation as he waited the 3 minutes to get the results, and his heart almost leapt out of his throat when the tests chimed, signaling that the results were ready. Taking a deep breath, Sasuke grabbed the first pregnancy test, reading the results of it.

_ Pregnant _ .

“Shit!” Sasuke bit a lower lip, hurriedly flipping over the other two pregnancy tests.

_ Pregnant. _

_ Pregnant. _

“Shit! Shit!” Muttered Sasuke, breaking out into a cold sweat. He had no one to blame but himself and Naruto for not being more safe while they fucked, and he sank down to the floor as he held a test, squatting.

_ “Fuck!” _

A gentle knock at the bathroom door made him almost throw up from anxiety, and he tried to speak, his throat constricting as he did so.

The knocking was more insistent, now. “Sas? You okay? Do you need help?”

Sasuke gulped nervously, trying to speak up. “U-Um, no… no, I’ll be out in a moment.” He waited until the alpha retreated away before looking back at the pregnancy test, reading the screen again.

Fuck, he was  _ pregnant _ !

He didn’t know what to do, what to think, or how to even tell Naruto. His worst fear about Naruto leaving him was cropping in his head, as he didn’t know an alpha alive that would stay with an omega that got pregnant unexpectedly. No, instead the alpha would coerce their partner into terminating the pregnancy.

... _ Did _ Sasuke want to terminate the pregnancy?

The omega’s mind raced a million miles a minute as he weighed the options in his mind. He had his own place, he worked, and he was stable enough to support a baby on his own. But he was also 24, would probably be single after he told Naruto the news, and didn’t know if he was ready to become a mother. He didn’t know if he could handle doing it alone, didn’t know if he  _ wanted _ to do this alone, and bit a lower lip, panicking.

Naruto knocked at the door again, worried about the omega. “Sas? You sure you’re okay?”

Sasuke knew that it was now or never, and he gulped nervously, standing up on shaking legs, and opening the door. No matter what happened, he’d figure it out as he went; just like he did with everything else in his life.

  
*✧･ﾟ:*✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ   
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll have the next chapter out no later than a week from now :)
> 
> I also want to reiterate that this is supposed to be a fluff, smutty, adorable fic. All fun, here.
> 
> Let me know what you think so far in the comments, if you wouldn't mind :)


End file.
